


Pinnas Pandere

by Squickqueen



Series: Methuselah Collection [9]
Category: Legacy of Kain
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Drama, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, Vampires, implied Janos/Vorador
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-27
Updated: 2006-07-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squickqueen/pseuds/Squickqueen
Summary: Vampire und Hylden sind Todfeinde, oder? Janos machte in seinem Leben einmal die Erfahrung, daß es nicht immer ganz so einfach ist.





	1. Epilog

**Author's Note:**

> Pinnas Pandere = die Flügel ausbreiten

„Wie geht es uns heute, Vampir?“  
Janos hatte es sich über die Jahrzehnte abgewöhnt, dem Hyldenlord eine Antwort zu geben. Statt dessen hatte er sich darauf versteift, seinem Erzfeind nur einen haßerfüllten Blick aus seinen goldenen Augen zuzuwerfen.  
Der Blick hätte selbst den Feuern der Hölle alle Ehre gemacht, am Lord der Hylden prallte er jedoch völlig wirkungslos ab. Er wußte, daß er im Vorteil gegenüber seinem Gefangenen war, und das gab ihm Sicherheit.  
  
„Ah, ich sehe schon, wir sind heute wieder einmal nicht sehr gesprächig. Wirklich, Janos, langsam beginnst du mich zu langweilen.“  
Der Hylden lachte sein metallisches Lachen, das ihm so eigen war. Die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, stolzierte er vor dem gefangenen Vampir auf und ab. Er hatte heute auf seine goldene Rüstung verzichtet und trug statt dessen ein einfaches, langes Gewand aus fließendem, rotem Stoff.  
  
Seine flammend grünen Augen wandte sich dem schweigenden Urvampir zu. Trotz der langen Zeit, die er nun schon hier unten verbracht hatte, wie ein einfaches Versuchstier an Schläuche und Kabel angeschlossen, hatte er sich die dunkle Schönheit seines Volkes erhalten. Nur hier und da schienen die Linien im blauen Gesicht tiefer zu sein, die schwarzen Haare mit mehr Silber durchzogen. Aber nach wie vor flackerte der Widerstand ungebrochen in den goldenen Augen.  
  
Irgendwann, so dachte sich der Hylden düster, würde er diese Augen eigenhändig herausreißen und sich an einer Schnur um den Hals hängen. Aber das hatte noch Zeit. Zunächst wollte er sie brechen sehen.  
  
„Ich habe kein Interesse daran, mich mit dir zu unterhalten, Hylden, und das weißt du! Was willst du also hier unten? Ich könnte mir vorstellen, daß du an der Oberfläche wichtigere Dinge zu tun hast!“ Trotz des Schmerzes in seinem Rücken und den Schwingen, stand der Urvampir aufrecht und stolz vor seinem Peiniger.  
Wenn sie ihm dieses bißchen Freiheit schon gewährten, dann wollte er dem Hylden nicht ein weiteres Mal das Vergnügen bereiten, aus Schwäche vor ihm auf dem Boden zu kriechen  
  
Es konnte nur kurze Zeit nach dem Kampf gegen Raziel gewesen sein, als er an diesem Ort aufgewacht war.  
Das stetige Summen und Zischen von schweren Maschinen war an seine empfindsamen Ohren gedrungen. Lämpchen hatten monoton geblinkt, Dampf war aufgestiegen, und über alldem hatte der metallische Geruch der Hylden gelegen, die um ihn herumgewuselt waren, gehässig gelacht oder ihn einfach nur haßerfüllt angestarrt hatten.  
  
Er hatte versucht auf die Füße zu kommen, um wenigstens einen Teil seiner Würde vor diesen Bestien zu bewahren, hatte jedoch mit Entsetzen feststellen müssen, daß ihm sein Körper nicht gehorchte. Die Schwingen grob nach oben gezerrt, die Arme schmerzhaft nach hinten verdreht, hatte er in einem Gewirr aus Kabeln und Leitungen gehangen.  
Ein qualvolles Stöhnen hatte sich über seine aufgesprungenen Lippen gedrängt, während die Dinge um ihn herum immer klarer geworden waren: der harte Gitterrost, auf dem er kniete, der Geschmack seines eigenen Blutes, das ihm aus dem Mund sickerte und träge nach unten tropfte, der Schmerz in seinem Rücken und in seiner Seite, wo die Magier der Hylden Leitungen tief in seinen Körper getrieben hatten, um ihm so sein Blut und seine Lebensenergie abzuzapfen.  
  
Das Hauptkabel mit der feinen langen Nadel hatten sie in seinem Nacken tief in die Wirbelsäule getrieben. Damit hatten sie direkten Zugriff auf seine körperlichen Funktionen. Er war ihnen ausgeliefert. Auf Gedeih und Verderb.  
  
Zusammen mit dem Erwachen seines Körpers waren auch die Erinnerungen in ihm hochgeflutet. Die Zerstörung der Säulen, die grausame Qual und Hilflosigkeit, als der Hylden brutal in seinen Geist eingedrungen war und seinen Körper übernommen hatte. Der anschließende Kampf gegen den Geistervampir Raziel, der sich dem Hylden in den Weg gestellt hatte, brannte wie eine helle Fackel in der Erinnerung des Urvampirs.  
  
„Wenn ich muß, töte ich Janos!“  
Das waren seine Worte gewesen. Fest und unbeirrt. Es hatte den in sich selbst gefangenen Urvampir ungemein befriedigt, die Empörung des Hyldenlords zu spüren, als ihn dieser dahergelaufene Schatten eines Vampirs herausgefordert hatte.  
Raziel hatte ihn in einem finalen Kampf tatsächlich besiegt, aber er hatte den letzten Schritt nicht getan.  
  
Ein bestürzter Ausdruck war in den pupillenlosen Augen des Geistervampirs aufgeflammt, bevor er die Klinge hatte sinken lassen und zurückgewichen war. Es war ihm unmöglich gewesen, die gleiche Tat zu verrichten, die sein menschliches Ich Jahrhunderte zuvor begangen hatte und Janos Audron zu töten.  
  
Statt dessen hatte sich der Hylden von seiner kurzzeitigen Niederlage erholt und furchtbare Rache genommen.  
  
Der Kummer hatte bei diesen Erinnerungen mit eisiger Hand nach dem Herz des Urvampirs gegriffen. Dem Herzen, das ihm Raziel zurückgebracht hatte! Wie Bänder aus Eisen, die mit jedem Atemzug noch enger wurden, hatten sich Hoffnungslosigkeit und Elend um seine Brust gelegt. Er hatte nicht mehr richtig Luft bekommen. Ruckartig hatte sich seine Brust gehoben und gesenkt, während krampfartige Schauer durch seinen gesamten Körper gelaufen waren.  
  
Seine Seelenqual und die Furcht vor dieser unbekannten Maschine an der er hing hatten schließlich eine Intensität erreicht, die die Geräte der Hylden hatte verrückt spielen lassen. Sie hatten es schlußendlich für weiser empfunden, ihn wieder dem Schlaf zu übergeben.  
Ein elektrischer Schlag durch sein Rückgrat hatte diese Arbeit wunderbar erledigt.  
  
Als der Hyldenlord schließlich antwortete, troff seine Stimme vor falscher Bestürzung.  
„Ich wollte dir nur einen Besuch abstatten, um dir ein wenig die Zeit zu vertreiben, das ist alles. Ich kann mir vorstellen, daß es hier unten auf Dauer ziemlich langweilig wird. Sag, was machst du den lieben langen Tag so ganz alleine?“  
Der Vampir knurrte ihn an.  
  
Ein Laut, der seinem Kerkermeister ein amüsiertes Lachen entlockte.  
„Es freut mich, daß du scheinbar immer noch soviel Energie in dir hast, Janos. Wirklich, ich wußte schon, warum ich dich für die ehrenvolle Aufgabe, die Masse mit Nahrung zu versorgen, ausgewählt habe.“ Der Hylden hatte seine Schritte in einem Kreis um den gefangenen Urvampir geführt. Jetzt blieb er hinter ihm stehen. Ein gehässiger Ausdruck zog über sein totenkopfähnliches Gesicht.  
  
Er wußte, daß es Janos so gut wie unmöglich war, sich umzuwenden, auch wenn sie ihm mittlerweile die Freiheit ließen, sich bis zu einem gewissen Grad zu bewegen wie er wollte.  
Und tatsächlich begann sich der Körper des Vampirs merklich vor seinen Augen zu verkrampfen, als würde er die Gefahr körperlich spüren, die von dem hinter ihm stehenden Hylden ausging.  
  
„Nimm deine dreckigen Krallen weg!!“ Der Vampir hatte die Worte zwischen den Zähnen hervorgestoßen, noch bevor der Lord seine Hand vorgestreckt hatte.  
„Und wer sollte mich daran hindern? _Du_ etwa?“  
  
Beinahe hätte sich der Lord der Hylden zu einem Gurren hinreißen lassen, als er wie zur Bestätigung mit seinen Krallen auslangte, um sie gegen den Strich durch die Federn gleiten zu lassen.  
  
Die schwarzen Schwingen waren nicht wirklich empfindlicher als andere Körperteile, aber daß sie so grob und geringschätzig angefaßt wurden, ließ eine heiße Welle der Wut das Rückgrat des Vampirs entlangrollen.  
Trotzdem beherrschte er sich. Nur seine Hände schlossen und öffneten sich in unterdrücktem Zorn.  
Einige der schwarzen Daunen waren in den Krallen des Hylden zurückgeblieben.  
  
„Wie schön sie sind.“ Er schnupperte einmal daran und ließ sie dann in einer grünen Stichflamme vergehen. „Und doch so vergänglich. Es paßt zu deinem verkommenen Geschlecht. Bald wirst auch du, als Letzter, verlöschen. Dann ist es endlich an uns, über Nosgoth zu herrschen!“  
  
Was auch immer der Hylden erwartet hatte, ein leises Lachen von Janos war es nicht.  
„Wenn du mir mit dem Tod drohen willst, so kannst du gewiß sein, daß dieser seinen Stachel für mich längst verloren hat. Bist du des Lebens nicht auch müde?“  
  
„Rede keinen Unsinn, Janos! Ich bin am Höhepunkt meiner Macht und stehe kurz davor, die Herrschaft über ganz Nosgoth zu erringen!! Wie könnte ich da des Lebens müde sein?!“  
Der Urvampir wandte den Kopf zur Seite. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er die markante Gestalt des Hyldenlords erkennen.  
  
Er hatte im ersten Moment einen Stich der Reue und der Schuld verspürt, als er den Hylden so gesehen hatte. In seinem Gedächtnis hatte sich das Bild eines hochgewachsenen Kriegers eingebrannt, mit edlen, scharfen Gesichtszügen, unter dessen grüner Haut die Muskeln spielten.  
  
Es stammte noch aus einer Zeit lange vor der Verbannung der Hylden in die Dämonendimension. An der Stelle, wo heute nur zwei häßliche Knochenwülste aus den Schultern des Hylden ragten, waren damals kräftige Lederschwingen gewachsen, die den gefiederten der Vampire in nichts nachgestanden waren.  
  
Der Urvampir hatte erkennen müssen, daß er es gewesen war, der dem Hylden seine einstige Schönheit genommen und ihn in diese dämonische Form verbannt hatte.  
Doch so schnell sich Reue und Schuld gezeigt hatten, so schnell waren sie wieder verschwunden und hatten dem altbekannten, dunklen Haß Platz gemacht, der unaufhörlich in dem Urvampir brannte.  
Nichts konnte das Leid aufwiegen, das er durch den unsäglichen Fluch der Hylden erlitten hatte. Es war ihm unmöglich zu verzeihen.  
  
„Ich bin des Lebens müde, Hash’ak’gik“, flüsterte er schließlich.  
Der nachfolgende Schlag traf Janos völlig unvorbereitet. Grausam, ohne Gnade rissen die scharfen Klauen des Hylden Federn, Fleisch und Knochen auseinander. Ein Angriff, der den gepeinigten Vampir vor Schmerzen aufschreien und hart in die Knie brechen ließ.  
  
„Wage es nicht noch einmal, diesen Namen auszusprechen!!“, brüllte der Hylden vor Zorn, der ins Maßlose stieg, als der Vampir zu seinen Füßen zu Glucksen anfing. Janos selbst fragte sich in diesem Augenblick, ob er nun endlich den Verstand verloren hatte. Er wußte selbst nicht, warum er lachte.  
  
Es strömte einfach aus ihm heraus, zuerst einem Rinnsal gleich, um dann zu einer sprudelnden Quelle zu werden. Im Bruchteil eines Flügelschlags wirbelten Bilder durch seine Gedanken. Längst vergessene Gesichter. Die behütendenden Arme seiner Eltern, der Kreis seiner Geschwister. Augen, so schwarze wie Kohlestücke, die ihn unter einem Gewirr von schwarzen Locken neugierig musterten.  
  
Vorador, wie er das erste Mal seine Augen als Vampir aufschlug, das Gefühl des Stolzes, dem Fluch ein Schnippchen geschlagen zu haben und Vater geworden zu sein. Bilder von Sarafankriegern und Vampiren. Der Reaver.  
  
Raziels Worte perlten durch seinen Geist. Worte ohne Haß und mit einer Wärme unterlegt, die dem Geistervampir selbst wohl gar nicht zu Bewußtsein gekommen war. Sanft fallender Schnee, der den zugefrorenen See unter seiner Zufluchtsstätte wie mit einem weißen Leichentuch bedeckt hatte. Das Bild eines Vampirs, der über die sonnendurchfluteten Himmel Nosgoths mit einem Hylden tanzte.  
Der Urvampir lachte, weil er im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes keine Tränen mehr vergießen konnte.  
  
Ein Lachen, das sich nur allzu bald in gellende Schmerzensschreie verwandelte, als Hash’ak’gik seine mörderischen Wut an seinem wehrlosen Gefangenen ausließ.  
Hinter jedem Schlag, der den zuckenden Körper des Vampirs traf, lag die Kraft eines Jahrhunderte alten Hasses. Wie in einem Wahn schlitzten, zerrten und rissen die messerscharfen Krallen an allem, was sie zu fassen bekamen.  
Hätte der Boden nicht aus einem Gitter bestanden, die beiden Todfeinde wären im Blut gestanden.  
  
Schließlich hielt Hash’ak’gik inne. Fast ein wenig verwundert, daß er sich so hatte hinreißen lassen, blickte er auf seine blutbeschmierten Krallen. Der Vampir zu seinen Füßen regte sich nicht mehr.  
  
Für einen winzigen Augenblick lang fürchtete der Hylden, daß er in seinem Zorn zu weit gegangen war und seinen Gefangenen getötet hatte. Doch schon begannen sich die Wunden des Unsterblichen, wenn auch langsam, wieder zu schließen.  
Wäre er bei Bewußtsein gewesen, Janos Audron hätte einen erleichterten Ausdruck im Gesicht des Lords erkennen können.  
  
So aber entgingen ihm auch die anschließenden Worte, die Hash’ak’gik mehr zu sich selbst zu sprechen schien: „Du hattest recht. Ich habe in der Oberwelt weit Besseres zu tun, als meine kostbare Zeit mit jemandem wie dir zu verschwenden.  
Wenn ich das nächste Mal hier herunter komme, wird nichts mehr an dich erinnern. Du wirst ganz einfach aufhören zu existieren, und niemand kann dich vor diesem Schicksal bewahren. Leb’ wohl, Janos!“


	2. Waffenstillstand

„Janos Audron!! Auf der Stelle kommst du her, junger Mann!“ Die Bestimmtheit der Stimme ließ keinen Widerspruch zu.   
Der junge Mann, dem die Worte galten, spielte nur einen winzigen Augenblick lang mit dem Gedanken, sie ganz einfach zu überhören. Er war gerade sehr beschäftigt. Nur noch ein paar Seiten, und er konnte die „Geschichte Nosgoths“ beiseite legen und sich dem nächsten Buch widmen.   
Aber dann sagte er sich, daß ihm das Buch nicht weglaufen würde und es sich nicht lohnte, deswegen einen Streit mit seiner Mutter vom Zaun zu brechen. Sie war ohnehin so selten in ihrem gemütlichen Haus in Uschtenheim, da wollte er die wenige Zeit nicht mit Streitereien vertun.   
  
Er liebte seine Mutter, aber es gab Dinge, in denen ihre Meinungen weit auseinandergingen. Militärdienst war dabei nur eines der heißesten Eisen.   
Es war nicht immer einfach, einer langen Linie von hervorragenden Kriegern zu entstammen, dachte sich der junge Vampir säuerlich.   
Hielt seine Mutter dieses Erbe stolz aufrecht, so hatte sich sein Vater nach einer glanzvollen Karriere im Krieg gegen die Hylden zurückgezogen. Er hatte nie darüber gesprochen, weder mit seiner Frau noch mit seinen Kindern, aber er mußte etwas Furchtbares erlebt haben, daß er diesen Schritt getan hatte.   
  
Janos nun konnte seine Wurzeln nicht verbergen.   
Er besaß das Talent und die Voraussetzungen, um es als Krieger weit zu bringen. Nur gab es Dinge im Leben des jungen Vampirs, die ihm wichtiger waren als die Aufrechterhaltung der Familientradition und der bewaffnete Kampf.   
  
Er wollte Bücher schreiben, jeden Winkel Nosgoths erkunden, alte Schätze in Bibliotheken ausgraben und die Geschichte des Landes auch für die Nachwelt erhalten! Stundenlang konnte man den jungen Mann in der elterlichen Bibliothek sitzen sehen, mit überkreuzten Beinen und einem schweren Buch im Schoß.  
Seufzend quälte sich Janos schließlich aus seinem Sessel und stapfte über die hölzernen Treppen nach oben in die geräumige Küche.   
Das Haus der Audrons war aufgebaut wie die umliegenden Bauernhäuser der Menschen und somit war die Küche der wichtigste Raum. Als er eintrat, war nicht überraschend die gesamte Familie anwesend.   
  
Ruth und Samuel saßen am Tisch und gifteten sich wie üblich an, sein Vater stand am Fenster, Raphael krabbelte quietschend über den Boden und seine Mutter wandte sich ihm in diesem Augenblick zu. Sie war kleiner als er, der er mit seinen breiten Schultern und seiner hochgewachsenen Gestalt mehr dem Vater nachschlug.   
Die nackten Arme stemmte sie gerade in die Seiten. Deutlich konnte man dabei die Muskeln unter der blauen Haut spielen sehen. Trotz ihrer geringen Größe und deutlichen Rundungen sah man ihr die Kriegerin an.   
Es lag in ihrer aufrechten Haltung und dem stolzen Blick. Und natürlich war die goldfarbene Rüstung nicht zu übersehen.   
„Du gibst dich immer noch mit diesem Hylden ab, wie ich höre?“   
Ihre Stimme war leicht unterkühlt. Janos zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Sie hatten dieses Thema schon so oft besprochen, was blieb ihm anderes übrig, als die Schultern zu zucken und sich in Gedanken zu wünschen, seine Mutter würde das Thema endlich fallen lassen?  
Es war kein Geheimnis, daß sie eine Abscheu gegenüber allem hatte, was irgendwie nach Hylden roch. Auch sie hatte den Krieg noch am eigenen Leib miterlebt und war gegen die Feinde aus dem Westen ins Feld gezogen. So etwas zeichnete einen, aber im Gegensatz zu ihrem Gatten war sie auch jetzt in Friedenszeiten nicht gewillt, den ehemaligen Feinden eine Chance zu geben.   
Daß ihr Ältester sich nach wie vor mit dem Hyldenabschaum aus seinen Kindertagen abgab, ließ ihr alle Federn einzeln zu Berge stehen.  
  
„Rachel.“ Es war wie so oft sein Vater, der mit seiner angenehmen, ruhigen Stimme die Partei für den Sohn ergriff.   
„Die letzte feindliche Auseinandersetzung zwischen uns und den Hylden liegt mittlerweile fast 15 Jahre zurück. Seither leben wir hier in Uschtenheim mit ihnen und den Menschen friedlich zusammen.“   
  
Er wandte seiner Frau das Gesicht zu. In seinen pechschwarzen Augen glomm eine tiefe Melancholie, die nie ganz zu verschwinden schien. Gepaart mit seinen schlohweißen Haaren und den Narben auf Stirn und Hals, sah er älter aus, als er es tatsächlich war. Nur zwei Jahre trennten ihn von seiner Frau, die gerade erst begann, grau zu werden.  
„Es ist nur natürlich, daß sich die Kinder untereinander anfreunden. Und die beiden kennen sich nun wirklich schon ewig. Du kannst doch jetzt nicht verlangen, daß ihm Janos die Freundschaft kündigt, nur weil sie langsam erwachsen werden.“  
„Und ich habe nicht im Krieg gegen die Hylden gekämpft, damit sich mein Sohn jetzt mit einem anfreundet! Janos“, wandte sie sich abrupt an ihren Sohn und legte ihm ihre dreifingrigen Hände fest auf die Schultern.   
„Ich weiß, daß ich es dir nicht verbieten kann, wen du dir als deinen Freund aussuchst. Was das betrifft bist du genauso stur wie dein Vater und würdest dich sowieso nicht an meinen Wunsch halten! Aber bitte bedenke auch, daß dieser sogenannte Freund ein Hylden ist. Waffenstillstand hin oder her, es sind Feinde!   
  
Der Krieg liegt gerade mal 15 Jahre zurück! Nur weil sich die Hylden im Moment mit uns arrangiert haben bedeutet es nicht, daß es auch so bleiben wird. Ich traue ihnen nicht, und das solltest du auch nicht, Janos!“   
Der junge Vampir hielt es für das Beste, wieder nur mit den Schultern zu zucken.  
  
„Ein bißchen mehr hättest du schon protestieren können. Da kennt man sich schon fast sein ganzes Leben lang und das einzige, was dir zu meiner Verteidigung einfällt, ist ein Schulterzucken!“ Der Kopf mit den markanten Knochenschilden schüttelte sich in gespieltem Entsetzen.  
Sie saßen nebeneinander hoch oben auf einer Klippe.   
Über den scharfkantigen Fels donnerte ein Wasserfall in die Tiefe, dessen leichter Sprühregen hier und da vom Wind zu ihnen nach oben getragen wurde und ihre Gesichter benetzte.   
  
„Du hast leicht reden, Hash’ak’gik.“ Janos ließ die Beine baumeln. „Sie ist schließlich meine Mutter und verdient meinen Respekt. Es ist quasi ihr Recht, sich in mein Leben einzumischen, solange ich unter ihrem Dach wohne.“   
Der Hylden gab einen geringschätzigen Laut von sich.   
„Vampire! Euch muß man nicht verstehen!“  
Janos lachte leise und knuffte den anderen spielerisch in die knochige Seite. „Paß auf, was du sagst! Sonst frißt dich der Vampir zum Frühstück!“  
„Oh ja, sieh’ die Angst in meinem Gesicht!“ Übertrieben ließ der junge Hylden seine ledernen Schwingen erzittern.   
Kurz waren sie still.  
  
„Sag mal, Janos. Stimmt es, daß du im nächsten Frühling nach Meridian fliegen wirst?“  
Der junge Vampir hätte sich ein Schild mit drei Fragezeichen umhängen können, der Effekt wäre in etwa derselbe gewesen, den sein verblüffter Gesichtsausdruck auf den Hylden machte.  
„Schau nicht, wie ein Huhn wenn’s donnert. Dir fallen gleich die Augen raus.“ Er kicherte. „Ruth hat mir davon erzählt, als ich sie heute morgen auf dem Weg zum Krämer getroffen habe.“  
Janos lachte unsicher.   
„Dann weiß die Kleine mehr als ich. Ist mir das Neueste, daß ich nächsten Frühling nach Meridian fliegen soll.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. Eine seiner pechschwarzen Haarsträhnen verirrte sich dabei nach vorne und wurde in einer nachlässigen Bewegung hinter ein spitzes Ohr gestrichen.  
„Ah, deine Mutter scheint sich also wieder in dein Leben einzumischen.“   
  
Hash’ak’gik hatte den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen, dachte sich Janos säuerlich, während er im Geiste schon alle möglichen Pläne entwickelte, um diesem Schicksal zu entgehen.   
Denn eines wußte er so sicher wie, daß die Sonne jeden Morgen aufging: Soldat würde er sein Lebtag nicht werden. Es lag nicht in seiner Natur, Bier zu trinken, laut schreiend mit einem Speer herumzufuchteln, oder Schlachtpläne zu entwickeln.  
„Wie sieht’s bei dir aus, Hash? Schon irgendwelche Pläne für den Frühling?“, wollte der blauhäutige Vampir wissen, ohne auf die Bemerkung des Hylden eingegangen zu sein.  
Sein Freund wiegte bedächtig den kahlen Kopf.   
„Meine Eltern wollen mich vielleicht nach Westen schicken, weißt du? Dorthin, wo wir Hylden ursprünglich herkommen. Ich möchte so gerne Soldat werden, aber hier in Nosgoth ist das unmöglich, wie du weißt.“  
Janos nickte. „Schon lustig, wir bekommen beide nicht wirklich das, was wir uns wünschen, nicht wahr?“  
„Ach was, das wird schon werden“, war der Hylden überzeugt.   
„Allerdings, wenn das wirklich klappt, werde ich Uschtenheim für lange Zeit verlassen. Ich werde das alles hier vermissen. Den Schnee, die Schule, meine Freunde.“  
„Du mußt mich auf alle Fälle auf dem Laufenden halten!“   
Der Hylden lachte. „Ich werde mir Mühe geben!“  
Dann sprang er mit einem Satz auf die Füße.  
„Was hast du vor? Mußt du schon nach Hause?“   
„Quatsch! Im Gegensatz zu gewissen Vampiren, deren Namen ich jetzt nicht nennen will, bin ich alt genug um selbst zu entscheiden, wann ich nach Hause gehe.“   
  
Janos war sich einigermaßen sicher, daß ein gewisser Hylden bald einen unfeinen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf bekommen würde, aber er enthielt sich jeden Kommentars.   
„Ich fliege noch hinauf in die Berge. Da gibt es einen See, wo es sich herrlich drin baden läßt. Wunderschön zu dieser Jahreszeit. Kommst du mit?“  
Janos wußte von welchem See der Hylden sprach.   
Er war oft genug mit seinen Geschwistern dort oben gewesen. Ein ruhiges, abgelegenes Plätzchen, wo sich die Menschen nur selten hinverirrten.   
„Ist es dazu nicht schon ein wenig spät? Die Sonne geht in zwei Stunden unter und es ist doch ein ganz schönes Stück zu fliegen.“  
„Feigling!“ Mit diesen Worten stieß sich Hash’ak’gik vom Felsen ab, ließ sich einige Meter jauchzend in die Tiefe fallen und drehte dann in Richtung Bergsee ab. Wenige Sekunden später von einem Vampir verfolgt, der das Wort Feigling unmöglich auf sich sitzen lassen konnte.  
  
Hash’ak’gik war nicht der wirkliche Name des Hylden.   
Sie waren beide noch Kinder gewesen, als sie sich das erste Mal über den Weg gelaufen waren. Die Eltern des Hylden waren gerade erst nach Uschtenheim gekommen, um hier eine neue Existenz aufzubauen.   
Es war nicht selten gewesen, daß die Hylden, die gegen die Vampire gekämpft hatten, nach dem Waffenstillstandsvertrag in Nosgoth verblieben.   
Vor allem die unteren Schichten hatten sich in Nosgoth einen neuen Anfang erhofft. Der Großteil zog sich jedoch wieder in seine angestammten Gebiete im Westen zurück.   
Die ansässigen Vampirfamilien Uschtenheims hatten zunächst mißtrauisch auf die Hylden geschielt, aber nachdem sein Vater vermittelt hatte, hatte sich der Großteil damit abgefunden.   
  
Mit der Zeit waren noch andere Hyldenfamilien nachgezogen, die mehr oder weniger in das tägliche Leben integriert worden waren. Für manch einen Vampir war der Krieg jedoch noch zu nahe, und so kam es immer wieder zu heftigen verbalen Auseinandersetzungen, die nur zu oft in Handgreiflichkeiten endeten.   
Auch Hash’ak’gik hatte sich mit den Falschen angelegt.   
Eine ganze Horde Kinder hatte ihn, der so fremdartig wirkte, durch die Gassen des Dorfes gejagt, unter anderem auch an der uralten Eiche vorbei, in dessen Blätterwerk es sich ein junger Janos gemütlich gemacht hatte.   
Als die wilde Jagd den wuchtigen Baum erreicht hatte, hatte er dem Fremden kurzerhand heraufgeholfen und ihm quasi Asyl gewährt.   
Die anderen Kinder hatten das nach kurzem Aufbegehren akzeptiert.   
Mit ihm, der schon damals die ersten Lektionen in Sachen Nahkampf absolviert hatte, wollten sie sich nicht anlegen. Manchmal war es von Vorteil, der Sohn einer überzeugten Kriegerin zu sein.  
  
Er hatte den Hylden, der mit blutiger Nase neben ihm auf dem Ast kauerte und mit den Tränen gekämpft hatte, neugierig nach seinem Namen gefragt.  
„Ich kann dir meinen Namen nicht sagen!“, hatte der andere daraufhin beinahe trotzig geantwortet.   
„Den dürfen nur Familienmitglieder wissen.“  
Die Verblüffung mußte ihm direkt ins Gesicht geschrieben gestanden sein, denn plötzlich verzog sich das knochige Gesicht des Hylden zu einem Grinsen.  
„Jetzt siehst du aus, wie ein Huhn wenn’s donnert“, lachte er, was dem Vampir nur ein ärgerliches Zischen entlockt hatte.   
„Aber du kannst mich Hash’ak’gik nennen. Das ist meine Stammesname.“ Kurz druckste er herum. „Darf ich fragen, wie du heißt?“   
Es schien dem Hylden unangenehm zu sein, diese Frage zu stellen, aber Janos hatte sich nicht darum gekümmert.   
„Klar. Ich bin Janos. Janos Audron.“  
  
Nach dieser Episode waren die beiden ein unzertrennliches Gespann geworden. Wo Hash’ak’gik war konnte man sicher sein, auch Janos zu finden.   
Heckte der eine einen Streich aus, kam der andere mit einer noch viel besseren Idee daher. Eine Armee von Banditen hätte Uschtenheim nicht besser terrorisieren können als diese beiden Halbwüchsigen.   
Solange sie Kinder gewesen waren, hatten die Alten kaum Notiz von ihnen genommen. Doch jetzt, wo sie beide an der Schwelle zur Welt der Erwachsenen standen, wurden plötzlich Stimmen laut, die sich vehement gegen ihre Freundschaft aussprachen. Vielleicht, so dachte sich Janos im Stillen, als er dicht hinter Hash’ak’gik über den spätnachmittäglichen Himmel segelte, waren ihm diese Stimmen als Kind auch einfach nicht bewußt geworden.  
  
„Wir sind da. Paß auf! Sturzflug!“, und schon tauchte der Hylden kopfüber nach unten. Seine ledernen Schwingen knatterten wie die Takellage eines Schiffes.   
Janos grinste.  
„Laß dir mal was Neues einfallen!“, brüllte er dem fallenden Hylden hinterher, ließ sich vornüberkippen, legte die schwarzen Schwingen an und ließ sich in einer Spiralbewegung nach unten fallen.   
Der Wind riß pfeifend an seinen Kleidern und den schulterlangen schwarzen Haaren, während der Vampir vor Begeisterung quietschend  nach unten kreiselte bis ihm schlecht wurde. In einem weiten Bogen ließ er sich wieder nach oben tragen, um dann sanft an Hash’ak’giks Seite zu gleiten, der ebenfalls seinen Sturzflug beendet hatte und nun auf seinen Vampirfreund wartete.  
„Wo bleibst du denn so lange?“  
„Mir ist schlecht. Nie wieder Spiralen!“ Janos fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das blasse Gesicht.   
Der Hylden lachte ihn aus und flog wieder voran.   
  
Wenig später landeten sie am felsigen Ufer des Bergsees, der den Krater eines längst erloschenen Vulkans füllte. Für die Menschen gab es nur einen Zugang. Einen Trampelpfad, der direkt von Uschtenheim durch die Berge hierher führte. Es war ein recht beschwerlicher Weg, was der Grund war, warum sich die Menschen nur selten hier herauf verirrten. Vampire und Hylden taten sich leichter. Sie flogen einfach von oben in den Krater hinein.  
Die schwächer werdenden Sonnenstrahlen spiegelten sich im ruhigen, dunklen Wasser des Sees, das nur hier und da von kleinen Insekten und Fischen in Unordnung gebracht wurde.  
Als sie beide noch jünger gewesen waren, hatten sie versucht mit einem schweren Stein und einer Schnur den See auszuloten. Die Schnur hatte nie gereicht.   
  
Mittlerweile war es kühl geworden, was die beiden jungen Männer jedoch nicht davon abhielt, aus ihren Kleidern zu schlüpfen und sich mit Radau ins kühle Naß zu werfen.   
Es war eine schwierige Sache gewesen, mit Flügeln am Rücken schwimmen zu lernen, aber irgendwie hatten sie es gemeistert, auch wenn es ziemlich grotesk aussah.   
Die steilen Berghänge hallten wider von Gelächter und Johlen und dem Spritzen von Wasser.  
Irgendwann wurde es ruhiger. Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen hatten sich schon längst hinter den Berghängen verkrochen, um einer angenehmen samtigen Dunkelheit Platz zu machen. Der Mond stand in einer Sichel am beinahe wolkenfreien Himmel, so daß man ungehindert dem Blinken der Sterne zusehen konnte und, wenn man Glück hatte, einen Blick auf eine Sternschnuppe erhaschte.   
  
Die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt lagen Vampir und Hylden auf den Felsen, schweigend angesichts dieser unfaßbaren Unendlichkeit, die sich über ihnen spannte. Der Nachtwind hatte ihre Körper schon längst getrocknet.   
Gleichwohl lagen ihre Kleider vergessen über das Ufer verteilt. Deutlich konnten sie die Nähe des anderen spüren, dessen gleichmäßiges Atmen, das leichte Zittern, wenn der kühle Nachtwind bis tief in die Knochen drang.  
Es herrschte eine geheimnisvolle Stimmung an diesem Ort, zu dieser Zeit. Noch nie zuvor hatte einer der beiden das Gefühl gehabt, die Zeit würde still stehen. Jedoch unter dem weiten Sternenhimmel, bloß und verletzlich, mit nichts anderem zur Gesellschaft als dem leisen Plätschern des Wassers, dem Wind auf der Haut und dem Vertrauten Wesen an der Seite, hielt die Zeit für den Bruchteil eines Flügelschlags inne.  
Janos wandte den Kopf zur Seite.   
Er konnte die Züge Hash’ak’giks in der Dunkelheit kaum noch ausmachen.  
„Ich habe Angst, daß ich mich verirre, wenn ich noch länger in den Himmel starre“, murmelte er leise.  
„Wie du nur immer auf solche Gedanken kommst.“   
Grüne Augen flackerten belustigt, als auch der Hylden den Kopf zur Seite drehte. Sie lagen so dicht beieinander, daß sie den warmen Atem des anderen auf ihrem Gesicht spüren konnten.  
„Ist dir kalt?“, wollte der Vampir leise wissen, als ein Schauder durch den anderen Körper lief.   
„Ja.“   
Kurz zögerte er, bevor er sich auf die Seite rollte, um auf diese Weise eine seiner Schwingen über die Gestalt Hash’ak’giks zu legen. Dieser kicherte leise.  
„Deine Federn kitzeln in der Nase!“ Er langte mit seinen Krallen aus und ließ sie sanft durch den Samt der Federn gleiten.   
  
Die Schwinge zitterte unter der Berührung und spreizte reflexartig ihre Schwungfedern. Janos hatte die Augen geschlossen. Gleichmäßig ging sein Atem, tiefer und tiefer. Ganz hatte er sich dem Gefühl der fremden Krallen auf seiner Schwinge hingegeben.  
„Sie sehen so schwer aus, fühlen sich aber ganz leicht an“, drang die Stimme Hash’ak’giks an seine empfindsamen Ohren.   
„Wie fliegt es sich damit?“  
„Angenehm“, seufzte der junge Vampir. Er konnte spüren, wie der andere seine Lage veränderte, sich ebenfalls auf die Seite drehte.   
Kurz war ihm, als hätte sein Gesicht das des Hylden gestreift. Neugierig reckte er das Kinn vor und traf fast sofort auf Widerstand.  
„Das war meine Nase!“ Die Stimme sollte wohl aufgebracht klingen, Hash’ak’gik brachte jedoch nur ein tonloses Flüstern zusammen.  
„Tut mir leid“, kam es im selben Flüstern zurück.   
Unter der einen Schwinge wurde es mit der Zeit so behaglich, daß beide begannen, in den Schlaf zu driften.   
  
Erst als die Sonnenstrahlen des neuen Tages über die Kraterwände kletterten und den Schlafenden in den Nasen kitzelten, wurden sie wieder wach.  
Schweigend blickten sie sich an.  
„Das gibt Ärger“, statuierte Hash’ak’gik schließlich sachlich.  
„Was du nicht sagst.“  
Bis auf eine donnernde Strafpredigt und einer Woche Bücherverbot auf Seiten des Vampirs und einer Tracht Prügel bei Hash’ak’gik, sollte sich der Ärger jedoch in Grenzen halten.


	3. Der Schatz der Menschen

Der Frühling ging vorüber.   
Ein viel zu kurzer Sommer folgte, der Uschtenheim zu einer nach Heu duftenden Siedlung werden ließ. Vermehrt suchten Kaufleute ihren Weg nach Norden und machten dabei in Uschtenheim Halt.   
Janos brauchte morgens nur seinen Kopf zum Fenster hinauszustecken, um das pulsierende Leben auf seiner Haut spüren zu können.   
Der Herbst folgte mit seinen Stürmen, die durch die Schluchten des Gebirges heulten, während des Morgens schon bald die ersten Nebel heraufgeweht kamen.  
Ehe es sich die Bewohner Uschtenheims versahen, hatte auch schon der Winter ihr kleines Dorf wieder in seinen eisigen Klauen.   
Bis auf die Kinder, die einen Heidenspaß mit dem Schnee hatten, zog sich alles Leben in die warmen Stuben zurück. Es sollte lange Zeit dauern, bis der Schnee wieder wich, um dem blühenden Leben des Frühlings Platz zu machen.  
  
Es hatte schon begonnen zu tauen, als Hash’ak’gik eines Tages das Haus der Audrons aufsuchte.   
Janos war gerade damit beschäftigt, sein erstes literarisches Werk, das er während der langen Wintermonate geschrieben hatte, zu binden.   
Ah, er war so stolz darauf!  
„Guten Morgen, Hash“, konnte er die Stimme von Ruth vernehmen, die das Klopfen an der Türe beantwortet hatte. Seltsam, es war ihm noch nie aufgefallen, wie freundlich die Stimme seiner Schwester sein konnte. Er ließ das halbfertige Buch sinken.   
Nein, sie war am Ende nicht in den Hylden verschossen, oder?  
„Guten Morgen, Ruth. Ist Janos da?“  
„Klar. Er ist in seinem Zimmer und macht wieder irgendwelchen Blödsinn.“   
Er konnte sie geradezu bildlich ihre knochigen Schultern zucken sehen.  
„Ich binde ein Buch!!“, brüllte Janos nach unten. „Das ist kein Blödsinn!!“  
„Du hörst ihn.“ Wieder das Schulterzucken, dem das leicht metallische Lachen des Hylden folgte.   
„Ja. Unüberhörbar. Danke, ich finde den Weg auch allein.“ Kurzes Schweigen. „Nette Frisur. Steht dir.“ Ein Lachen folgte, das jeden Zweifel in Janos wie ein Tsunami wegwusch. Ja, seine Schwester war über beide Schwingen in den Hylden verknallt.   
Er machte sich eine mentale Note, sie mit seiner neuen Erkenntnis so bald wie möglich aufzuziehen.  
  
Der blauhäutige Vampir wandte sich um, als die Türe zu seinem Zimmer aufgestoßen wurde.  
Er grinste breit. „So charmant am frühen Morgen?“  
„Es ist beinahe Mittag.“ Seltsam, heute fehlte das spöttische Grinsen, das üblicherweise Hash’ak’giks scharf geschnittenes Gesicht zierte.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung?“  
Anstatt einer Antwort ließ sich die sehnige Gestalt des jungen Hylden erst mal auf das Bett fallen. Er seufzte.  
„Ich werde Uschtenheim in zwei Tagen verlassen.“   
Janos fiel beinahe das Buch aus der Hand. Im ersten Moment wußte er nicht, was er sagen sollte.  
„Heißt... heißt das, du darfst eine Ausbildung im Westen machen?“   
„Ja.“  
„Aber das ist doch wunderbar! Freust du dich denn gar nicht?“   
Es war offensichtlich, daß sich der Vampir von Herzen für seinen Hyldenfreund freute. Gleichzeitig fühlte er ein beklemmendes Gefühl in sich aufsteigen bei dem Gedanken, Hash’ak’gik vielleicht für eine sehr lange Zeit nicht mehr zu sehen. Seinem Gesicht nach zu urteilen, ging es dem Hylden genauso.  
Schließlich durchquerte Janos das Zimmer, um sich neben der schlanken Gestalt auf das Bett zu setzen.   
Die Bodenbretter quietschten dabei bei jedem seiner Schritte.  
  
„Doch, natürlich freue ich mich. Aber es kam doch ein wenig plötzlich.“   
Hash’ak’gik brachte ein halbherziges Lächeln zustande. „Eigentlich habe ich gedacht, wir beide könnten noch einmal zum See hinauffliegen, aber ich habe noch soviel zu tun, ich glaube nicht, daß dazu Zeit bleiben wird.   
Eigentlich bin ich nur hier, um mich von dir zu verabschieden. Vielleicht kann ich euch im Winter besuchen, aber versprechen kann ich nichts.“  
„Ich verstehe.“ Schweigend blickte er an Hash’ak’gik hoch, als sich dieser erhob. „Schreibst du mir?“  
„Natürlich. Sonst gehst du mir hier am Ende ein vor Langeweile.“   
Da war es wieder, das spöttische Grinsen.  
Janos fiel plötzlich etwas ein. „Warte!“ Er eilte zu seinem Schreibtisch, nahm das halbfertige Buch und drückte es dem überraschten Hylden in die Hände.   
„Ich weiß, es ist nicht perfekt und furchtbar theatralisch, aber ich will, daß du es mitnimmst. Wer weiß, ob die im Westen was Anständiges zu lesen haben.“ Hash’ak’gik lachte.  
„Ich fühle mich richtig geehrt. Bekomme ich auch eine Unterschrift? Wenn du mal ein großer Schreiberling bist, kann ich mit Stolz behaupten, dein erster Leser gewesen zu sein.“  
„Red’ doch keinen Unsinn!“ Die Worte des Hylden hatten Janos mehr in Verlegenheit gebracht, als er zugeben wollte. Trotzdem setzte er bereitwillig seinen Namen auf die erste Seite des Buches.  
„Danke schön.“   
  
Hash’ak’gik zögerte kurz, bevor er nach der Schulter des Vampirs griff, um ihn zum Abschied herzlich zu umarmen. Janos erwiderte die freundschaftliche Zärtlichkeit. Vielleicht eine Sekunde zu lange standen sie so umschlungen inmitten des Zimmers.  
Dann löste sich der Hylden von ihm.  
„Ich muß jetzt los. Leb wohl, Janos!“   
Der Vampir blinzelte einmal verwirrt, da war der Hylden auch schon herumgefahren und die hölzernen Stufen nach unten gerannt. Entfernt konnten die spitzen Ohren des Blauhäutigen die Haustüre schlagen hören.  
Für lange Zeit sollte es das letzte sein, was er von Hash’ak’gik sah.  
  
Was auch immer Ruth behauptet hatte, für Janos sollte sich in diesem Frühling gar nichts ändern. Er blieb weiterhin in Uschtenheim, verschlang alle Bücher, die er in seine Klauen bekam, nahm, ganz dem Wunsch seiner Mutter entsprechend, fleißig an allen Kampfübungen teil und wurde so über zwei Jahre hinweg zu einem auf allen Gebieten bewanderter Jungvampir.   
  
Hash’ak’gik hatte sich in dieser Zeit nicht einmal blicken lassen.   
Statt dessen hatte sich ein kleines Päckchen Briefe bei Janos angesammelt. Der Hylden hatte nicht oft Zeit zu Schreiben, aber wenn er es tat, dann schrieb er halbe Romane. Zu Beginn hatten sich die Briefe hauptsächlich um sein Heimweh gedreht und darum, wie fremd das Leben im Westen war.   
Aber schon bald hatten die übersprudelnden Erzählungen überhand genommen. Seitenweise konnte sich Hash’ak’gik über seine Ausbildung ergehen, die verschiedenen Waffengattungen aufzählen, die Kampfstile bis ins kleinste Detail beschreiben.   
Und natürlich kam er nicht umhin, Janos mit einem Haufen seiner neuen Freunde bekannt zu machen.   
  
„Du solltest sie sehen, Janos! Sie sind großartig. Wir haben so viel Spaß miteinander. Es ist schade, daß du nicht hier sein kannst.“  
Janos hatte bei diesen Worten, egal ob er es nun wollte oder nicht, einen kleinen Stich der Eifersucht verspürt.   
Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, nicht mehr richtig dazuzugehören, seinen Hyldenfreund quasi zu verlieren.   
Dennoch schob sich auf das langsam kantiger werdende Gesicht des Vampirs jedesmal ein feines Lächeln, wenn er die alten Briefe durchlas.   
  
Nur ein Jahr später brachte wiederum der Frühling große Veränderungen.  
Janos, mittlerweile ein Vampir von achtzehn Lenzen, war bewußt geworden, daß er in Uschtenheim nichts mehr lernen konnte. Für ihn war die Zeit gekommen, sich nach etwas Neuem umzusehen. Von der Gattin eines durchziehenden Kaufmannes hatte er während des Sommers von einem Kloster erfahren, in dem die Menschen uraltes Schriftgut aufbewahrten. Nicht nur ihre eigene Geschichte war dort vertreten, auch Schriften der Vampire und manche der Hylden.   
Der junge Mann war hellhörig geworden. Vielleicht war es ihm dort, in diesem Schmelztiegel von geistigem Wissen, möglich, sich seinen wissenschaftlichen Ambitionen zu widmen.  
„Wo liegt dieses Kloster, gute Frau?“, hatte er neugierig gefragt.  
„In Avernus.“  
  
Natürlich hatte er von Avernus gehört.   
Die Menschen waren ein junges Volk, gerade erst dabei, sich neben Hylden und Vampiren ihren Platz in Nosgoth zu sichern. Avernus war die größte Stadt, die sie in ihrer jungen Geschichte bisher erbaut hatten.   
Wuchtig, unansehnlich, mehr einer Festung gleich.   
Sie konnte es in keinster Weise mit den Städten der Vampire aufnehmen, die in ihrer hellen, luftigen Architektur stets dem Himmel zuzustreben schienen.   
Kein Wunder, daß Janos überrascht war zu hören, daß dieser unglaubliche Schatz ausgerechnet in den Händen der Menschen liegen sollte.  
Seine Mutter hatte getobt, als er sich rundweg geweigert hatte, nach Meridian zu fliegen, um dort eine Stelle als Soldat in einer Kaserne anzunehmen. Was hätte er auch in der Hauptstadt der Vampire verloren gehabt?   
Ihn verlangte es nach Wissen, nicht nach Kampf, Bier und Vergnügungen anderer Art.   
So war er nach Avernus gekommen.   
  
Der Vampir hatte nicht schlecht gestaunt, als nach einem mehrtägigen Flug recht unerwartet die Zinnen und breiten Steinmauern von Avernus vor ihm aufgetaucht waren. Lustig hatten die roten Banner im Wind getanzt, während die höchsten Türme von krächzenden Krähenschwärmen umflattert wurden, die einen Höllenlärm veranstalteten. Hier und da konnte der Vampir eine Wache erkennen, die im Licht der Mittagssonne über die Mauern schritt.  
Gegen Feinde auf dem Boden war die Stadt, die zwischen sanften Hügelketten lagerte, hervorragend geschützt. Gegen Gefahren von oben waren die Menschen jedoch nach wie vor machtlos.   
  
Sanft war Janos vor dem wuchtigen Eingangstor gelandet.   
Die beiden Männer, die dort Wache gehalten hatten, hatten ihn zunächst mißtrauisch begutachtet. Aber da es in Avernus zu dieser Zeit gang und gäbe war, Hylden, Vampire und Menschen buntgemischt innerhalb der Stadtmauern zu sehen, hatten sie ihn nach kurzen Formalitäten passieren lassen.   
Für Janos, der noch nie aus seinem Dorf herausgekommen war, war Avernus im ersten Moment einfach nur unglaublich riesig.   
Und ein klein wenig beängstigend.   
Neugierig war er nach seiner Ankunft in den engen Gassen und Sträßchen herumgestreunt, hatte den Markt besucht, wo die Bauern lautstark ihre Waren feilhielten. Die Menschen kümmerten sich kaum um den großgewachsenen Vampir, der mit leuchtenden Augen unter ihnen wandelte.   
In dieser Hinsicht erinnerte Avernus den Vampir ein wenig an Uschtenheim. Ein Umstand, der ihn sich gleich viel wohler fühlen ließ.  
  
Von seinem Geld, das ihm sein Vater zugesteckt hatte, nachdem sich seine Mutter geweigert hatte, auch nur ein Wort mit ihm zu wechseln, hatte sich der blauhäutige Vampir zunächst ein Zimmer in einer billigen Schenke gemietet.  
„Frühstück inklusive, alles andere kostet extra!“   
Das spindeldürre Etwas von einem Wirt hatte die stetig triefende Nase hochgezogen. „Wenn das alles ist, zeige ich Ihnen jetzt Ihr Zimmer. Viel Gepäck scheinen Sie ja nicht bei sich zu tragen, hä?“, hatte er mit einem scheelen Blick auf Janos’ Seesack festgestellt.   
Jetzt saß der Vampir auf seinem Bett und blickte sich in seiner neuen Behausung um. Schon als er eingetreten war hatte er bemerkt, daß die Decke in allen Belangen zu niedrig für ihn war.   
Mit seinen schwarzen Schwingen stieß er andauernd dagegen, während er an der Stelle, wo die Decke eine Schräge beschrieb, nicht einmal aufrecht stehen konnte. Nun gut, er hatte ja unbedingt ein Zimmer unterm Dach haben wollen. Die Aussicht war es definitiv wert!  
Ansonsten konnte er sich über das Zimmer nicht beklagen. Mit einem kleinen Tisch, einem Stuhl, einem Bett, einem kleinen Regal und einem Kleiderschrank war es zwar spartanisch eingerichtet, dafür aber sauber und gemütlich. Wie ein Nest.  
  
Da er seine Pläne für den morgigen Tag bereits fix und fertig in seinem Hirn hatte, begann sich Janos schon alsbald zu langweilen.   
Draußen war es bereits stockfinster, sonst hätte er sich noch einmal aufgemacht, um Avernus näher zu erkunden. So aber hatte er keine Lust, sich in diesem Wulst aus Straßen und Gassen zu verirren.   
Seufzend zog er also den letzten Brief unter seinem Hemd hervor, den ihm Hash’ak’gik geschrieben hatte. Es waren schon einige Wochen vergangen, seit er das letzte Mal etwas von seinem Hyldenfreund gehört hatte.   
Sobald er hier eine feste Bleibe gefunden hatte, mußte er Hash unbedingt eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, damit dieser die Briefe nicht auch weiterhin nach Uschtenheim schickte. Nur kurze Zeit später blies Janos Audron die flackernde Kerze neben seinem Bett aus.   
Seine erste Nacht in Avernus. Seine erste Nacht in seinem neuen Leben!  
Er war so aufgeregt, daß er kaum schlafen konnte.


	4. Ein Falke unter Tauben

Gleich nach dem Frühstück konnte man den Vampir mit zielsicheren Schritten zum Kloster gehen sehen.   
Der rothaarige Mönch am Tor rümpfte zuerst einmal die breite Nase, als sich die großgewachsene Gestalt vor ihm aufbaute, bevor er sehr unfein ausspuckte.  
„Was willst du denn hier, Vampir?“, blökte er unfreundlich.   
„Ich würde gerne den Abt sprechen.“  
„Das geht nicht.“  
„Warum? Ist er krank?“  
„Nein, aber höchst beschäftigt.“  
„Womit denn?“  
Der Mönch schien einen Geduldsfaden so dünn wie ein Haar zu haben. „Hör zu: Ich sagte dir schon einmal, daß der Abt nicht zu sprechen ist!“, fauchte er. „Und jetzt sieh zu, daß du Land gewinnst, Federvieh!“  
Janos war einigermaßen vor den Kopf gestoßen. Auf so eine Unfreundlichkeit war er nicht vorbereitet gewesen.   
Nun denn, jetzt hieß es zu drastischen Maßnahmen zu greifen. Mit einer theatralischen Geste, die er sich von Hash’ak’gik abgeguckt hatte, ließ er seine beachtliche Spannweite mit einem lauten Knall auseinanderfliegen.   
Das flößte dem Mönchlein schon mal Respekt ein.  
Sehr gut.  
Dann, mit einer locker lässigen Bewegung, schwang sich der Vampir in die Luft und segelte leise pfeifend über das Tor, zirkelte einmal über dem Gemüsegarten, um dann dem starrenden Mönch eine lange Nase zu drehen.   
In dem Moment ging das Fenster im obersten Stock des Klosters auf.  
„Was auch immer du vorhast, Vampir: Hör auf damit, meine Mönche zu ärgern!“  
Janos wandte sich dem alten Mann zu, der seine breiten Hände auf dem Fenstersims abgestützt hatte und den fliegenden Vampir eingehend musterte.  
„Sind Sie der Abt?“  
„Ja, allerdings.“  
„Kann ich kurz mit Ihnen sprechen?“  
„Das tust du gerade, mein Junge.“ Ein amüsiertes Lächeln huschte über das bärtige Gesicht des Alten. „Aber komm doch rein. Ich empfinde es als ziemlich anstrengend, zum Fenster hinauszubrüllen.“  
  
Wenig später saß ein ziemlich zerknirschter Vampir dem Abt gegenüber. Eine Tasse mit Kräutertee zwischen den Klauen.  
„Tut mir leid, ich wollte wirklich niemanden beleidigen, aber…“  
Der Abt winke ab. „Ist schon in Ordnung. Thomas übertreibt es mit dem Pförtnerdienst gelegentlich etwas.“ Der Alte hüstelte.   
„Aber im Grunde genommen ist er ein guter Kerl. Ich werde sehen, daß er wieder in seinen Gemüsegarten kommt. Gartenarbeit beruhigt sein feuriges Gemüt.“ Hier nahm er die Tasse zur Hand, nippte einmal daran, um anschließend über ihren Rand hinweg den Vampir zu fixieren.  
„Sie wollen uns also beitreten, junger Mann?“ Aufmerksam musterte er den Vampir mit seinen schwarzen Mausäuglein, der vor ihm saß und sich unauffällig im Raum umsah.   
Janos war erstaunt über die Fülle an Büchern und Karten, die sich hier ein Stelldichein gaben.   
Laternen und ein flackerndes Kaminfeuer erhellten den niedrigen Raum. In der Luft hing der Geruch von Weihrauch.   
  
„Nicht direkt beitreten, aber ich würde gerne hier arbeiten. Es ist schon lange mein Traum, etwas in die Richtung zu machen. Und ich bin auch breit, Neues zu lernen. Meine Schrift ist tadellos. Ich kann lesen, auch die Schrift der Menschen und ein kleines Bißchen die der Hylden.“  
Der Abt hatte sich mit Interesse vorgebeugt. „Nun, ich muß sagen, ich bin ein wenig überrascht. Es ist zwar nicht selten, daß sich Vampire hier her verirren, um die alten Schriften  zu studieren, aber daß einer für uns arbeiten will ist, nun ja, ungewöhnlich. Wir sind nur ein mittelgroßes Kloster und könnten ein wenig Hilfe durchaus gebrauchen. Vor allem im Abschreiben von Dokumenten. Allerdings“, und hier hielt der alte Mann kurz inne, um seine Brille zu putzen, „kann ich Ihre Dienste nicht entsprechend entlohnen.   
Die ein oder andere Kupfermünze wird natürlich schon für Sie herausspringen, aber damit reich werden Sie nicht. Statt dessen können Sie hier im Kloster wohnen, bekommen Kleidung und Verpflegung, und können sich auch sonst an unserem alltäglichen Leben beteiligen, wenn Sie das möchten.“  
  
Schmunzelnd beobachtete er Abt, wie sich das Gesicht des Geflügelten immer weiter aufhellte, je weiter er fortfuhr.  
„Das... das klingt wunderbar!“, brach es schließlich aus dem jungen Mann hervor. „Wann kann ich anfangen?“  
„Wann immer Sie möchten“, schmunzelte der Abt. Dann erhob er sich.   
Wie er so auf den Vampir zugesteuert kam, erinnerte er diesen an ein Faß auf zwei Beinen  
Beinahe hätte Janos gegrinst, als der alte Mann zu ihm aufsah und dabei den Kopf weit zurückbiegen mußte.  
„Ich werde Ihnen dann eine Liste ihrer Aufgaben und Pflichten geben. Halten Sie sich bitte daran!“ Er hielt dem Vampir die breite Hand hin. „Nun denn, willkommen in Avernus, und auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit, Janos Audron.“   
Der Vampir drückte die menschliche Hand, die so zerbrechlich in seinen Krallen wirkte und bedankte sich überschwenglich.  
  
Wenig später konnte man zwischen den Mönchen und Novizen eine blauhäutige Gestalt mit schwarzen Schwingen herumwuseln sehen, die entweder schwer mit Büchern beladen war, zusammen mit den Angehörigen des Klosters meditierte, im Garten Tomaten zog oder sich auf anstrengenden Märschen durch die gebirgigen Gefilde rund um Avernus körperlich stählte.  
  
Der Abt, der zunächst ein wachsames Auge auf den Vampir gehabt hatte, war angenehm überrascht und sehr zufrieden. Gerne hätte er Janos dazu bewegt, dem Orden vollständig beizutreten, aber der Vampir weigerte sich standhaft, seinen Glauben abzulegen.   
Lächelnd fuhr sich der alte Mann über den Bart, als er eines Tages am Fenster seines Arbeitszimmers stand und den Novizen bei ihren nachmittäglichen Kampfübungen zusah.   
Sein Blick ruhte auf der Gestalt des Vampirs, der unter den Novizen wie ein Falke unter Tauben wirkte. Auf seltsame Art und Weise machte es ihn glücklich zu sehen, daß es möglich war, in Frieden mit den blauhäutigen Wesen zu leben, die in so vielen Menschen Angst und Schrecken hervorriefen.   
  
„He, Janos!“ Der Vampir richtete sich auf, ließ Tomaten Tomaten sein und schob sich den Strohhut in den Nacken. Er hatte den Mann schon an seiner krächzenden Stimme erkannt, bevor er ihn sah.  
„Was gibt’s, Jakob??“   
Der spindeldürre Mönch mit der Glatze und der Hakennase zog ein verschwörerisches Gesicht.  
„Der Abt ist heute Abend nicht im Kloster“, wisperte er. „Die Jungs und ich haben deshalb beschlossen, uns heute so richtig im „Goldenen Hirschen“ vollaufen zu lassen.“ Es war kein Geheimnis, daß Jakob dem Gerstensaft sehr zugetan war.   
Und ebenso war es kein Geheimnis, daß es der Abt überhaupt nicht gerne sah, wenn seine Mönche in geschlossenen Formationen Avernus unsicher machten.  
„Wir wollten wissen, ob du dabei bist.“   
„Der Abt wird nicht begeistert sein.“  
„Der Abt wird es gar nicht merken! Johann hat Pförtnerdienst. Der wird uns ganz bestimmt nicht verpfeifen.“   
Noch war der Vampir nicht ganz überzeugt. Es war ihm nicht recht, den Abt, dem er das alles hier zu verdanken hatte, so einfach in den Rücken zu fallen. Andererseits liebte er es, mit seinen Mönchkollegen irgendwo zusammenzusitzen und Spaß zu haben.   
Mal ganz davon abgesehen, daß auch er mittlerweile Geschmack am Bier gefunden hatte.  
„Einverstanden. Ich bin dabei.“  
„Sehr schön!“ Jakob klatschte ihm seine knochige Hand auf die Schultern. „Wir treffen uns nach dem Abendgebet am Tor. Bis dahin!“  
  
Die Schenke, die sich die kleine Schar Mönche ausgesucht hatte, war gut besucht und laut. Janos war überzeugt davon, daß man die vom Tabaksqualm geschwängerte Luft mit einem Messer hätte schneiden können.   
Es war eine Sache, an die er sich wohl nie gewöhnen würde.   
Mittlerweile war es schon recht spät und alle in der Runde hatten schon reichlich tief in den Bierkrug geblickt. Es war ein geselliger, lustig Abend gewesen, an dem Jakob seinen untrüglichen Sinn für Humor an den Tag legte und alle herrlich unterhalten hatte.   
Janos hob gerade seinen neuen Bierkrug, sein letzter für heute, wie er beschlossen hatte, an die Lippen, da fiel der Blick seiner goldenen Augen auf Thomas.   
  
Er hatte den rothaarigen Mönch den ganzen Abend über noch gar nicht richtig registriert.   
Schweigsam saß dieser alleine in einer dunklen Ecke und blickte stumpfsinnig in seinen Krug. Hätte er ein paar Krüge weniger getrunken, Janos hätte den Mönch wohl links liegen gelassen.   
Seit der Sache am Tor damals, waren sich die beiden nicht wirklich näher gekommen, was sich vor allem darin zeigte, daß es Ärger gab, wann immer sie aufeinandertrafen. Jetzt aber, da sich Jakob angeregt mit einer Kellnerin unterhielt und die anderen mehr oder weniger ihren Rausch ausschliefen, erhob sich der Vampir und setzte sich dem Rothaarigen gegenüber.  
  
„So ganz alleine? Willst du dich nicht zu uns setzen?“, wollte er wie beiläufig wissen, während er ein weiteres Mal den Krug an die Lippen hob.  
Thomas blickte ihn aus blutunterlaufenen Augen an. Der Mann hatte eindeutig zu viel getrunken, stellte Janos fest.   
„Kein Interesse, mir euer dümmliches Geschwätz anzuhören! “, knurrte der rothaarige Mönch.   
Trotz des Alkohols hatte er seine Stimme bemerkenswert gut unter Kontrolle. Janos zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Kurz war es still. Am anderen Ende des Tisches scherzte Jakob mit den Kellnerinnen. Die Luft war schwer von Tabakqualm und machte das Denken schwierig.  
„Sieh ihn dir an“, begann da Thomas plötzlich. Er sprach so leise, daß ihn Janos kaum verstehen konnte. „Vor zwanzig Jahren war ich wie er. Voller Witz, nie um ein Wort verlegen. Die Frauen liebten mich und ich sie.“ Bitter lachte der Rothaarige auf, nahm einen tiefen Schluck, um dann den Vampir mit stechenden grünen Augen zu fixieren.  
„Und schau mich jetzt an und sag mir, was du siehst!“  
  
Janos zögerte. Es war offensichtlich, daß Thomas in einer depressiven Stimmung festsaß, die durch den Alkohol nur verstärkt wurde. Was konnte er schon sagen, um den Mann aus seiner trübsinnigen Laune herauszureißen?  
„Nun, ich sehe einen Mann in seinen Vierzigern, der seine Arbeit sehr ernst nimmt, aufbrausend ist und heute Abend eindeutig zuviel getrunken hat.“  
Thomas lachte rumpelnd. Der zynische Unterton machte es für Janos fast unmöglich, mit in das Lachen einzustimmen.   
„Ja, meine Arbeit nehme ich wohl ernst. Vielleicht zu ernst, aber sie ist das einzige, was mir in diesem gottverlassenen Leben geblieben ist!“ Wieder nahm der Mensch einen tiefen Schluck, ohne von Janos überraschtem Gesichtsausdruck Notiz zu nehmen.   
„Ich hätte sie heiraten und Bälger in die Welt setzen sollen, solange ich die Zeit dazu hatte“, murmelte er gedankenverloren.   
„Aber nein, ich wollte ja lieber Soldat werden.“ Janos wagte nicht zu sprechen, als dem Mönch eine einzelne Träne in den roten, stacheligen Bart rann, ohne daß es jener zu merken schien.  
Seine Stimme zitterte kaum, als er fortfuhr: „Wirklich, ich hätte meine Chance wahrnehmen sollen. Sie wäre die perfekte Frau für mich gewesen.   
Vielleicht war ich damals zu jung, um das wirklich wichtige im Leben zu erkennen. Ich wollte zuerst die Welt sehen, Geld verdienen, meinem Herrn als guter Soldat dienen.   
Als ich wieder zurückkehrte, war sie nicht mehr da.   
Niemand wußte genau, was passiert ist. Noch am Abend zuvor ist sie in der Kirche gewesen, um für meine baldige Rückkehr zu beten. Das war das letzte Mal, daß man sie lebend gesehen hat.“   
  
Unter roten buschigen Augenbrauen blitzten zwei grüne Augenpaare den Vampir an. „Die Leute sagten, sie hätten an diesem Abend einen Geflügelten ganz in ihrer Nähe gesehen. Sie sagen auch, daß er ihr gedroht habe, aber niemand hatte den Mut, einzuschreiten. Sie sagen“, und hier wurde Thomas Stimme laut wie Donnergrollen, „daß er sie mit sich genommen hat, und ihre Leiche erst Tage später in einer Schlucht wiedergefunden wurde, mit zerfetzen Kleidern und zerschmetterten Knochen!   
Göttliche Wesen, das ich nicht lache! Ihr seid mir schöne Götter!“  
Janos schluckte hart.   
Hier lag also die Antipathie begründet, die ihm Thomas seit ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen entgegenbracht.   
Und, bei Gott, er konnte es dem Mann nicht einmal übel nehmen!  
„Tut mir leid.“   
Was blieb ihm anderes übrig, als die Worte rauh zu flüstern?   
Thomas zuckte mit den breiten Schultern. So schnell sein Zorn aufgewallt war, so schnell war er wieder verraucht.   
„Vergiß es! Du hast damit nichts zu tun. Es ist närrisch von mir, dir dafür die Schuld zu geben.“ Er seufzte. „Verdammter Alkohol! Zieht mich immer runter! Jedes Mal dasselbe!“ Fast wehmütig blickte er auf den Rest Gerstensaft, der noch im Krug verblieben war. Plötzlich sah er auf, als wäre ihm etwas eingefallen.  
  
„Was ist mit dir, Vampir? Wartet ein schönes Mädchen auf dich in Uschtenheim, oder hast du tatsächlich vor, deine besten Jahren im kalten Keller eines Klosters zu verschwenden?“  
„Nein, nein“, wehrte der ab. „Auf mich wartet niemand in Uschtenheim. Außer meiner Familie vielleicht.“   
Thomas legte den Kopf schief.  
„Ich frage nur, weil wir uns schon oft gefragt haben, wer dir diese dicken Briefe schreibt. Ich dachte immer, nur Frischverliebte hätten sich soviel zu erzählen.“  
Janos konnte fühlen, wie ihm das Blut ganz langsam ins Gesicht stieg.   
Thomas grinste breit, während er gleichzeitig den letzten Rest Bier in sich hineinschüttete.   
„Also doch irgendwo ein Mädchen, das auf dich wartet!   
Nimm einen guten Rat von einem Narren an: Heirate sie, setze Kinder in die Welt und werde glücklich. Mach nicht den selben Fehler wie ich. Du wirst nur als verbitterter, einsamer, alter Mann enden, der sich an eine einzige Sache klammert, weil ihm sonst nichts geblieben ist.“   
Aufmerksam blickte er Janos an.   
„Und das wünsche ich dir wirklich nicht, Vampir. Scheinst trotz allem doch ein redlicher Bursche zu sein.“   
Der Anflug eines Lächelns flog über Thomas gerötetes Gesicht, bevor er vornüber auf die Tischplatte kippte und anfing zu schnarchen.  
  
Der Vampir erwachte am nächsten Tag mit furchtbaren Kopfschmerzen.   
In seinem Kopf hämmerte, bohrte und sägte es, als würde dort eine Großstadt errichtet werden. Und, was vielleicht noch schlimmer war, er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wie er hier her gekommen war.   
Umständlich versuchte er aus dem Schweinetrog zu klettern, der Gott sei Dank leer gewesen war, als er ihn sich letzte Nacht als Schlafstätte ausgewählt hatte.   
Als Janos auf den Hof wankte, ließ ihn ein Rundumblick wissen, daß es seinen Saufkumpanen nicht besser ergangen war als ihm.   
  
Jakob hing über dem Rand des Brunnens und übergab sich gerade lautstark, Thomas hatte es irgendwie geschafft, mit einem Fuß am Glockenstrang zu hängen und leise bimmelnd die Glocke zu läuten, während der Rest sich irgendwo zwischen Kapelle und Küche verteilte.   
In der Mitte des Hofes stand der Abt, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und mit dem Fuß auf den Boden klopfend. Sein Gesichtsausdruck ließ darauf schließen, daß er alles andere als erfreut war.  
Janos grinste und nahm dann im Tomatenbeet Platz.   
  
Seltsam, daß er sich nach dieser Episode, die drei Wochen strikten Hausarrest und Fasten nach sich zog, mehr im Kloster zuhause fühlte, als jemals zuvor.   
Fast war es, als wäre er wieder in Uschtenheim, wo er mit Hash’ak’gik soviel Unsinn angestellt hatte.  
Was den Briefverkehr mit Hash’ak’gik betraf, so lag Thomas darin nicht mehr ganz richtig.   
Es war schon sehr lange her, seit Janos den letzten erhalten hatte. Nichts ließ darauf schließen, warum der Briefwechsel immer weiter ausdünnte, bis er schließlich gänzlich versiegte.   
Janos nahm einfach an, daß der Hylden keine Zeit mehr hatte, seine Briefe zu beantworten.   
Trotzdem, eine nagende Enttäuschung war geblieben.


	5. 1000 wilde Ameisen

Sieben Jahre waren mittlerweile vergangen, seit Janos in Avernus angekommen war. Für den Vampir war die Zeit wie im Fluge vergangen.   
Nur einmal hatte er sich die Erlaubnis des Abtes eingeholt, seine Familie in Uschtenheim besuchen zu dürfen.  
„Papa!! Janos ist wieder da!“   
Samuels krächzende Stimme brüllte durch das ganze Haus.   
Der arme Kerl war gerade mitten im Stimmbruch und hörte sich schlimmer an, als ein Chor Krähen.  
Janos mußte lachen, als er Raphael, mittlerweile fast 10 Jahre alt, erspähte, der erfolglos versuchte, seine Neugierde vor diesem großen Bruder, an den er sich kaum erinnern konnte, zu verstecken.   
Schließlich trat er einigermaßen verschüchtert an Janos heran.  
„Hallo“, piepste er leise, was aber schnell verging, als ihn sein Bruder auf den Arm nahm.   
„Raphael, du bist aber groß geworden! Wenn ich euch das nächste Mal besuchen komme, bist du bestimmt schon größer als unser Haus.“   
Der Kleine lachte, und somit war das erste Eis gebrochen.  
„Ist Ruth nicht hier?“, wollte Janos dann wissen.  
Samuel schüttelte den Kopf, während er Tee aufsetzte.   
„Sie ist mit Mama nach Meridian geflogen. Scheint, als würde wenigstens ein Mitglied der Audron Familie die Tradition fortsetzen.“   
Es klang ein wenig bitter. Janos seufzte.   
Er wußte, daß Samuel zu gerne Soldat geworden wäre, aber eine schwere Krankheit in seinen Kindertagen hatte den jüngeren Bruder dermaßen geschwächt, daß an eine solche Karriere nicht zu denken war.  
„Sie werden erst im Winter wiederkommen.“  
Janos wandte sich um, als er die Stimme seines Vaters erkannte.   
  
Im ersten Moment wußte er nicht, was er sagen sollte.   
Nie hätte er es für möglich gehalten, daß die Haare seines Vaters noch weißer werden könnten.   
Jetzt wurde er eines Besseren belehrt. Seltsam der Kontrast zwischen der blauen Haut und den weißen Haaren.  
„Hallo, Papa“, brachte er schließlich hervor, bevor er sich in den starken Armen seines Vaters wiederfand.   
Es tat gut, die vertraute Gestalt wieder zu spüren.  
„Gott, Junge!“ Sein Vater schob ihn ein wenig von sich. „Laß dich einmal anschauen! Wie groß du geworden bist.“   
Er lachte.   
„Aber komm, setz dich und erzähle! Wie geht es dir in Avernus? Was macht die Arbeit?“  
Schon wenig später sah sich Janos in weitausholenden Gesten von Avernus erzählen. Von den Mönchen, dem Leben im Kloster, dem Gemüsegarten, den gelegentlichen Besäufnissen und von der riesigen Bibliothek.   
Sein Vater lachte.   
„Deine Augen leuchten richtig, wenn du davon erzählt. Scheint, als hättest du dich richtig entschieden.“   
Er nippte an seiner Tasse.   
„Ich bin wirklich stolz auf dich, mein Sohn.“  
  
So schön es war, lange hatte es Janos nicht in Uschtenheim ausgehalten. Unwiderstehlich hatte es ihn zurück in die Gemäuer des Klosters gezogen, wo die alten Bücher und Schriftrollen, das geregelte Leben, die Mönche und Novizen, auf ihn warteten.   
Avernus war ihm zu einem zweiten Zuhause geworden.   
Als er zum Abschied noch einmal über dem elterlichen Haus seine Runde zog, Vater und Brüdern zuwinkte, sollte er dies zum letzten Mal tun.  
  
Nur drei Monate später pfiffen eisige Nordwinde durch die Straßen und Gassen von Avernus. Schnee hatte sich bisher noch keiner eingestellt, aber es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern.  
Wie so oft hatte Janos auch an diesem Tag, dick eingemummt in eine Strickjacke, bis spät in die Nacht hinein in der recht kühlen Bibliothek gesessen, Notizen gemacht und Schriftrollen fein säuberlich abgeschrieben, die ihm die Mönche überlassen hatten. Sein eigenes Werk gedieh nebenher prächtig.  
„Es wird Zeit, Vampir.“   
  
Janos hob überrascht den Kopf. War es schon wieder so spät? Thomas nach zu urteilen, der mit Schlüssel und Laterne in der Hand neben seinem Tisch aufgetaucht war und nun ungeduldig mit den Füßen scharrte, schien es ganz so zu sein.   
„Ich würde dich ja gerne die ganze Nacht über hier lassen, damit du unsere Bücher abschreibst, aber ich will endlich ins Bett. Und das kann ich nicht, solange hier ein Vampir sitzt und besagte Bibliothek besetzt.   
Oder willst du, daß ich dich einsperre?“  
Der Vampir lächelte entschuldigend.   
Sie hatten sich in den letzten Jahren zusammengerauft, der rothaarige Mönch und der blauhäutige Vampir.   
Freunde waren sie bei weitem nicht, kamen sich mittlerweile jedoch mit Achtung und Rücksicht entgegen.  
„Tut mir leid. Wenn ich hier unten bin, vergesse ich die Zeit. Wie spät ist es?“  
„Drei Stunden vor Mitternacht.“   
Der Mönch half dem Vampir dabei, seine Bücher in die Regale zurückzuräumen und besah sich dann die Abschriften. Er nickte zufrieden.   
„Eine wirklich schöne Arbeit. Erstaunlich, daß es möglich ist, mit diesen drei Klauen eine solch gleichmäßige und saubere Schrift hervorzubringen.“  
Janos lachte und klopfte dem Mönch auf die breiten Schultern.   
„Glaube mir, Thomas, wenn du mit drei Klauen auf die Welt kommst, dann würdest selbst du damit umgehen können.“   
Der Mönch lachte dunkel.  
„Mach dich nicht über mich lustig, Federvieh!“  
„Würde ich nie wagen.“   
Die beiden Männer lachten, während sie zusammen den Weg nach oben antraten.   
Auf dem Vorplatz der kleinen Kirche trennten sich ihre Wege.  
„Ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht, Vampir. Wir sehen uns morgen beim Frühstück.“  
„Gute Nacht, Thomas!“  
  
Sein Zimmer lag an der Ostseite der Kirche.   
Janos hatte seine Schritte schon in diese Richtung gelenkt, als er es sich anders überlegte und statt dessen an das schwere Haupttor herantrat.   
Im Schein einer Kerze konnte er Johann erkennen, der heute Pförtnerdienst tat und in ein Buch vertieft war.  
„Du willst um diese Zeit noch in die Stadt, Janos? Ganz alleine? Was hat dich denn gebissen?“  
„Ich bin hellwach und werde mich die ganze Nacht nur in meinem Bett herumwerfen. Ich glaube, es ist sinnvoller, sich in eine warme Schenke zu setzen, Bier zu trinken und sich zu unterhalten.“   
Der Vampir zog den Mantel enger um die kräftigen Schultern.  
Nickend suchte der Pförtner nach seinen Schlüsseln.   
„Es riecht nach Schnee“, meinte er mit einem kritischen Blick zum Himmel. „Vielleicht beginnt es heute noch zu schneien.“   
„Hoffentlich hast du unrecht. Es ist so schon kalt genug, auf Schnee kann ich verzichten.“  
Johann lachte und fand endlich den Schlüsselbund. „Und das sagt einer, der aus Uschtenheim kommt! So, mach, daß du fort kommst. Und sei vorsichtig.“  
Aber das Letzte hörte der Vampir schon gar nicht mehr.   
Er war bereits mit dem Dunkel der Nacht verschmolzen.  
  
Es war still in Avernus, als Janos durch die Straßen streunte. Nur mehr wenige Menschen waren noch zu sehen.   
Die Luft roch, wie Johann ganz richtig erkannt hatte, nach Schnee. Zudem hatte sich ein schneidender Wind eingestellt, der durch jede Ritze drang.   
Kein Wunder also, daß alle lieber in ihren warmen Stuben blieben, als sich auf den Straßen herumzutreiben. Janos nieste und zog Schal und Mantel enger um den Körper. Er war Kälte gewöhnt.   
In Uschtenheim waren die Winter lang und die Sommer kurz. Trotzdem fror er an diesem Abend ganz erbärmlich. Was wunderte es, hatte er den ganzen Tag doch im Keller eines Klosters zugebracht, der auch nicht gerade warm war.   
Er hatte dort schon begonnen zu frieren, aber jetzt war ihm eiskalt.   
  
Tief vergrub er seine Krallen in den Taschen seines Mantels und versuchte noch tiefer in das Kleidungsstück hineinzukriechen. Selbst seine schwarzen Schwingen, die er zusätzlich um sich gelegt hatte, konnten ihn nicht davon abhalten vor Kälte zu zittern.   
Er beschleunigte seine Schritte, um rasch in die warme Stube zu kommen.  
Er blieb mitten im Schritt stehen, als vor ihm eine hochgewachsene Gestalt aus einer kleinen Seitengasse trat.   
  
Sie trug wie der Vampir einen langen Mantel, der kaum den sehnigen Knochenbau verheimlichen konnte. Tief hatte die Gestalt die Hände in den Taschen des Mantels vergraben. Ein Ende des Schals, den sie trug, hatte sich losgemacht und war zum Spielzeug des Windes geworden.   
Lederne Schwingen flatterten leise im Wind.   
Es begann zu schneien.   
Kleine Flocken tanzten im Wind, der sie hin und her wirbelte wie ein Tänzer seine Partnerin. Janos konnte seinen warmen Atem als Nebel vor seinem Gesicht aufsteigen sehen. Leises Lachen drang aus der Schenke nicht weit weg von ihm.   
Ein Hund bellte aufgebracht und jaulte auf, als ihm jemand einen Tritt verpaßte.   
Wie Daunen legten sich die Schneeflocken auf den glatten Schädel mit den auffälligen Knochenschilden.  
  
Im ersten Moment fühlt sich der Vampir, als würde er unter Schock stehen, als müßte sein Gehirn erst verarbeiten, was seine Augen und seine Ohren gerade aufgenommen hatten, um es dann weiterzugeben an sein Herz.  
Jäh setzten seine Empfindungen ein.   
Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, ebenso seine Atmung.  
„Hash’ak’gik!“   
Seine Zunge formte den Namen des Hylden mit Genuß. Und noch einmal, weil das Gefühl so schön war, den vertrauten Namen auf der Zunge zu schmecken: „Hash’ak’gik!“  
Die Gestalt fuhr so abrupt herum, daß Janos unwillkürlich zusammenfuhr.   
Die Augen des Hylden flackerten kurz in grünem Licht und verloschen dann.  
„Janos? Janos Audron?“   
Seine Stimme klang ungläubig.   
„Mein Gott, was machst du hier?“   
Rasch hatte der Hylden die Distanz zwischen ihnen überwunden.   
Er war groß geworden, stellte Janos fest. Gut einen halben Kopf überragte er den Vampir.   
„Janos...“ Er konnte einen festen Druck spüren, als ihm der Hylden die Hände auf die Schultern legte, bevor er ihn in eine kameradschaftliche Umarmung zog.  
„Schön, dich wiederzusehen, alter Freund!“   
  
Es hatte nicht viel Überredungskunst gebraucht, den durchgefrorenen Hylden davon zu überzeugen, ihn auf ein Bier in die Schenke zu begleiten.   
„Was treibt dich nach Avernus?“, wollte Janos neugierig zwischen zwei Schlucken wissen.   
Der Hylden zögerte kurz.  
„Urlaub“, sagte er schließlich.   
„Ich wollte eigentlich schon heute in Uschtenheim sein, um meine Eltern zu besuchen. Ich war schon so lange nicht mehr dort. Ich vermisse die Berge, die Seen, das ruhige Leben in Uschtenheim. Ich wollte das alles nocheinmal sehen.“   
Abwesend spielte der Hylden mit dem Bierglas. Seine langen Klauen blitzten messerscharf im flackernden Licht der Öllampen.   
Nicht nur die Krallen, auch der übrige Körper Hash’ak’giks konnte den Krieger nicht verneinen.   
Die im Westen hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet.  
„Dann halte ich dich also auf?“  
„Nein, rede doch keinen Unsinn! Ich bin froh, dich hier getroffen zu haben, Janos. Ich meine, ach, was soll ich sagen, ich habe dich wirklich vermißt, vor allem am Anfang. Es war schön, daß du mir immer so viele Briefe geschrieben hast. Das hat mir geholfen.“  
„Du hast auf einmal keine mehr geschrieben.“  
„Ja.“   
Der Hylden brach ab und nahm einen Schluck.   
„Ich hatte kaum noch Zeit. Es tut mir leid.“   
Der Vampir winkte ab. „Vergiß es. Aber sag, wie lange dauert dein Urlaub? Wirst du lange in Uschtenheim bleiben? Vielleicht ergibt sich etwas, und wir können uns dort noch einmal treffen.“  
Hash’ak’gik lachte leise. „Meinst du, sie wären begeistert, wenn das gefürchtete Gespann wieder auftaucht, um Unruhe zu stiften?“  
„Wohl kaum! Aber wir könnten, um der alten Zeit willen, wieder zum Bergsee hinauffliegen. Mittlerweile beherrsche ich Spiralen, ohne daß mir dabei schlecht wird. Muß ich dir irgendwann zeigen.“  
„Um der alten Zeiten willen, hm? Ja, das würde ich gerne wiederholen.“   
  
Sie schwiegen. Etwas war seltsam, dachte sich Janos. Der Hylden war anders als sonst. Ruhiger, nicht bei der Sache.   
Als wäre er mit den Gedanken ganz woanders.   
„Und du? Was hast du in den letzten Jahren gemacht?“, wollte Hash’ak’gik schließlich neugierig wissen, indem er den Vampir fixierte.  
„Ich bin noch etwa ein Jahr in Uschtenheim geblieben.   
Dann gab’s da oben nichts mehr für mich zu tun, also bin ich nach Avernus gegangen. Die Menschen hier haben einen unglaublichen Schatz an alten Schriftrollen.   
Ich schreibe sie für die Mönche ab, beteilige mich an deren Leben und kann meiner Mutter sogar den Gefallen tun, mich körperlich in Schuß zu halten.“   
Er grinste.   
„Ja, das sehe ich.“   
Die grünen Augen glitten über den Körper des Vampirs, der sich unter dem Blick zusehends unwohl zu fühlen begann.   
Mit seiner Zunge befeuchtete er seine plötzlich rauhen Lippen.  
„Wie lange willst du in Avernus bleiben?“  
„Wie gesagt, eigentlich sollte ich schon heute in Uschtenheim sein, aber das Wetter ist mir dazwischen gekommen. Ich werde wohl morgen weiterfliegen, wenn es aufklart.“  
„Morgen schon? Das ist.... schade. Ich hätte dir gern noch das Kloster gezeigt...“   
Seine Stimme verlor sich in Stille. Warum, zum Teufel, fiel es ihm plötzlich immer schwerer, in Hash’ak’giks Anwesenheit einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen?   
Er war abgelenkt, das war es. Abgelenkt durch den Geruch des Hylden, den Tanz der Muskeln unter der grünen Haut, wenn er sich bewegte, die Stimme, die er schon so lange nicht mehr gehört hatte.  
Ihm kribbelten die Schwingen.  
„Ein andermal, Janos.“   
Der Hylden erhob sich, wühlte in seinen Taschen und zog einige Kupfermünzen hervor. „Komm, ich lade dich ein, um der alten Zeiten willen. Begleitest du mich noch ein Stück?“  
  
Kurze Zeit später standen sie vor der Schenke, tief in ihre Mäntel vergraben.   
Der Wind hatte aufgehört, dafür hatte der Schnee eine feine weiße Schicht über die Dächer und Straßen von Avernus gezogen.  
„Sieht aus wie eine Stadt aus Lebkuchenhäusern.“  
Hash’ak’gik lachte. „Wie du nur immer auf diese Gedanken kommst, Janos, wird mir auf ewig ein Rätsel bleiben.“  
„Du bist doch nur neidisch.“  
„Ja, klar!“   
Nebeneinanderher stapften sie die lange Hauptstraße entlang, bis der Hylden schließlich in eine kleine Gasse abbog.   
Janos folgte ihm.   
Für ihn, der Avernus mittlerweile wie seine Westentasche kannte, würde es kein Problem sein, den Weg ins Kloster zurück zu finden.   
„Du mußt mich nicht bis vor die Haustüre begleiten“, hatte Hash’ak’gik gemeint, doch Janos hatte abgewunken.   
„Wer weiß, wann wir uns das nächste Mal wiedersehen.“  
„Da hast du recht.“   
Der Hylden hatte sich bei ihm untergehakt. Schweigend legten sie den Rest des Weges zurück.  
„Nun, es ist wohl an der Zeit, Abschied zu nehmen“, begann Janos, als sie die unscheinbare Schenke schließlich erreicht hatten.   
Er fühlte sich hilflos.   
Irgendwie.   
Gerne hätte er noch ein wenig Zeit mit dem Hylden verbacht, aber er wußte, daß dieser morgen einen anstrengenden Flug vor sich hatte und wollte ihn deswegen nicht noch länger von seinem Bett fernhalten.   
Der Wind hatte wieder aufgefrischt. Sanft, aber mit eisiger Hand, strich er durch die schwarzen Schwingen des Vampirs und zerzauste dessen Haare.   
Er zitterte.  
„Ist dir kalt?“   
„Ja.“  
  
Kurzerhand zog ihn der Hylden in eine Umarmung. Janos konnte spüren, wie sich die ledernen Schwingen um seinen Körper legten. Er hatte ihre feine Geschmeidigkeit vermißt. Ebenso den leicht metallischen Geruch des Hylden, der die frostige Winterluft bereicherte.   
Irgendwo im Bereich seines vampirischen Kreuzes setzten sich tausend wilde Ameisen in Bewegung, die mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit sein Rückgrat entlang kribbelten, sich an der Stelle zischen seinen Schulterblättern aufspalteten, um ihre rasante Reise bis in die Spitzen seiner Feder- und Haarspitzen fortzusetzen.  
Es war nicht ihre erste Berührung und nicht ihre erste Umarmung.   
Aber dieses prickelnde Gefühl war etwas gänzlich neues.   
Dem Vampir entkam ein atemloses Keuchen.  
Enger umschlangen sie sich, ein Gewirr aus Federn, Lederschwingen und Armen. Keiner wollte den anderen gehenlassen, hingen sie doch aneinander, Brüder, beste Freunde und soviel mehr.   
Schneeflocken fielen vereinzelt um sie herum, während die klaren Sterne am Firmament blinkten.  
„Komm mit mir.“   
Hash’ak’giks Flüstern war so nahe an seinem Gesicht, daß Janos den warmen Atem über seine Wange streichen fühlen konnte.   
Er bekam eine Gänsehaut.   
„Das Zimmer ist klein, aber warm und sauber und das Bett groß genug für zwei.“  
Lange Zeit blieb es still. Schließlich kam aus den Tiefen von Wollschal und Wintermantel ein: „Ich müßte mir wohl wieder anhören, daß ich ein Feigling bin, wenn ich dir nicht folge“.   
Leise lachend drückte Hash’ak’gik den Vampir enger an sich, bevor er ihn aus der Umarmung entließ.   
„Komm.“  
  
Die Sonnenstrahlen eines klirrendkalten Wintermorgens filterten durch die geschlossenen Fensterläden in den kleinen Raum, der allein durch die Anwesenheit zweier lebender Körper gewärmt wurde.   
Hash’ak’gik hatte die Nacht über kein Auge zugetan.   
Hier und da war er in einen Zustand des Dösens gefallen, der jedoch nur Minuten angedauert hatte. Janos hingegen schlief neben ihm wie ein Stein.   
Der Vampir hatte die Federdecke bis über die Nase gezogen, so daß nur sein schwarzes Haar zu sehen war, das ihm unordentlich über Stirn und Schultern hing.   
Lächelnd strich es ihm der Hylden aus dem Gesicht und kroch dann tiefer unter die Decke. Ihm war kalt geworden.   
Nur kurz knurrte Janos im Schlaf, zuckte mit den Krallen und atmete dann wieder ruhig und tief. Nachdenklich beobachtete ihn Hash’ak’gik.   
Er wußte nicht recht, was er von der letzten Nacht halten sollte.   
Was war über ihn gekommen?   
Hatte er in Nosgoth nicht einen Auftrag zu erfüllen? Sollte er nicht schon längst in Uschtenheim sein, um mit den dortigen Kontaktmännern zu sprechen? Hatten sie ihm nicht eingebleut, sich niemals mit einem Vampir einzulassen?   
Mit einer Hand fuhr sich Hash’ak’gik über das Gesicht. Er hatte während der langen Zeit im Westen, nur unter Seinesgleichen, tatsächlich vergessen, wie sehr er diesem einen Vampir zugetan war.   
  
Janos in Avernus zu treffen hatte etwas in ihm in Gang gesetzt, das sich nicht hatte aufhalten lassen. Der Hylden kam sich wie ein Verräter vor.   
Er wußte, was bevorstand, und trotzdem hatte er den Vampir während der letzten Nacht in einer Art und Weise berührt, wie es nur Liebenden zustand.   
Worte waren über seine Lippen gekommen, liebevoll und zärtlich, die im krassen Gegensatz zu dem standen, was er gedachte zu tun.  Neugierig hatten sie den Körper des anderen erkundet, waren überrascht gewesen, wie ähnlich und doch verschieden sie sich waren.   
Es war ein wunderbares Gefühl gewesen, die feinen Federn auf seiner Haut zu spüren.  
Mit einer Hand fuhr Hash’ak’gik unter die Bettdecke, umfaßte den nackten Körper des Vampirs und ließ seine Krallen durch die Federn der Schwingen gleiten.   
Janos knurrte nur ein weiteres Mal, ohne jedoch aufzuwachen.   
Der Hylden lächelte, als sein Blick auf die Lippen des Vampirs fielen, die eine Spur dunkler waren, als die Haut drum herum.   
Sie waren schon nackt aufeinandergelegen, als sie sich das erste Mal getraut hatten, sich zu küssen.   
Wie hatte es Janos ausgedrückt?   
„Das ist wie fremdes Essen auspacken. Zuerst das Papier wegreißen und dann vorsichtig kosten.“  
Seufzend setzte sich der Hylden schließlich auf.   
So gerne er noch unter der warmen Bettdecke liegen geblieben wäre, er mußte los.   
„Janos?“   
Leicht stupste er den Schlafenden an. Schon hatte er mit einem leisen Knurren gerechnet, statt dessen schlug der Vampir die goldenen Augen auf.  
„Es ist Zeit. Ich muß langsam los.“  
Daß diese Nacht keine Fortsetzung finden würde, war Hash’ak’gik klar.   
Ein Umstand, den er zutiefst bedauerte.   
Aber Opfer bringen mußten sie alle.


	6. MorgenGrauen

„Ihr habt mich rufen lassen?“   
Janos ließ hinter sich die Türe leise ins Schloß gleiten. Der Abt stand mit auf dem Rücken gekreuzten Armen am Fenster. Als Janos das Wort an ihn richtete, wandte er sich um.  
„Ja. Danke, daß du so schnell gekommen bist. Bitte, nimm Platz.“   
Etwas in der Stimme des Abtes ließ den Vampir alarmiert aufblicken. Irgend etwas war nicht in Ordnung.  
„Habe ich etwas ausgefressen?“, wollte er vorsichtig wissen, während er auf dem angebotenen Stuhl Platz nahm.  
Schweigend schüttelte der alte Mann den Kopf, bevor er sich wieder dem Fenster zuwandte.   
Kurz war es still.  
„Es gab eine Explosion. In Meridian.“   
Die Worte waren mit bedacht gewählt. „Schon vor einer Woche. Ich habe die Nachrichten darüber aber erst heute erhalten.“   
Langsam wandte sich der Abt wieder nach dem Vampir um, der nicht recht wußte, was er mit diesen Neuigkeiten anfangen sollte.   
„Sie sagen, es wäre eine Art Bombe gewesen. Sie müssen an mehreren Stellen plaziert worden sein und sind alle zur gleichen Zeit hochgegangen.“  
„Ein Anschlag?“  
„Es sieht danach aus. Janos, wenn es ein Anschlag war, dann galt er euch Vampiren. Mehrere eurer Bauwerke wurden beschädigt. Die Kaserne“, es war an dieser Stelle, an dem Janos eine furchtbare Vorahnung beschlich, „wurde vollkommen zerstört.“  
„Was?!“   
Er war aufgesprungen.   
„Meine Mutter und Schwester waren doch dort stationiert!“  
Der Abt nagte auf seiner Unterlippe.   
„Deswegen habe ich dich rufen lassen. Es ist noch nichts sicher, aber wenn sie in der Zeit der Explosion in der Kaserne waren, dann...“  
Er brach ab.   
„Es ist dort nichts übriggeblieben als verbrannter Stein. Alles Leben wurde ausgelöscht. Diejenigen, die die Explosion überlebt haben, sind fast alle ihren Verbrennungen erlegen.“  
Janos mußte sich setzen. Ihm schwindelte.  
Er verstand immer noch nicht. „Aber wieso? Wer sollte so etwas tun?“, fragte er heiser.  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Niemand hat etwas gehört oder gesehen. Es gibt auch niemanden, der sich zu den Anschlägen bekennt. Wir werden warten müssen, bis es uns die Zeit zeigt.“   
  
Damit hatte es begonnen.   
Die Anschläge in Meridian sollten nur der Auftakt zu einer weitgefächerten Anschlagserie sein, die sich hauptsächlich gegen die Vampire richtete.  
Janos saß in diesen Tagen dumpf brütend in der Bibliothek.   
Immer neue Schreckensnachrichten drangen aus dem Süden Nosgoths herauf.   
Zu den Anschlägen waren gezielte Morde hinzugekommen.   
Panik begann sich in den Reihen der Vampire breit zu machen, weil sie nicht wußten, wie sie dieser unbekannten Gefahr Herr werden sollten, oder wer sich dahinter verbarg.  
Wieder nahm Janos den Brief zur Hand, den ihm sein Vater geschickt hatte, und der heute morgen angekommen war.   
Der alte Vampir machte sich große Sorgen. Alles, das ganze Schema dieser Angriffe, erinnerte ihn an die Zeit des Krieges gegen die Hylden.  
„Haben sich die alten Feinde wieder zusammengerottet, um ein weiteres Mal gegen uns zu ziehen?“, hatte er an einer Stelle gefragt.   
„Haben sie den Waffenstillstand nach so kurzer Zeit schon wieder gebrochen?“  
  
Dann, eines Nachts, wurde die Glocke des Klosters sturmgeläutet.   
Thomas hing mit seinem gesamten Gewicht am Glockenstrang und zog, was seine Kräfte hergaben.   
Wenige Minuten später war der Vorplatz erfüllt vom aufgeregten Geflüster der Mönche. Janos stand unter ihnen, schnappte Worte wie „Angriff“, „Krieg“ und „alle tot“ auf.   
„Die Hylden haben die Grenzen ihres Reiches überschritten und ziehen gen Nosgoth!“, schallte die Stimme des Abtes über den Platz, der mit einem Schlag jeglichen Geräusches entbehrte.   
„Meridian steht unter Beschuß! Wasserbünde, Coorhagen und Nachtholm sind bereits in ihre Hände gefallen!“   
Janos gefror das Blut in den Adern.   
Der einzige Gedanke, den er in diesem Augenblick fassen konnte war, auf schnellstem Wege nach Hause zu fliegen und seine Familie in Sicherheit zu bringen.  
„Wir müssen uns vorbereiten!“, brachte ihn die Stimme des Abtes wieder zurück.   
„Die Vampire werden nicht lange mit einem Gegenschlag warten! Wir müssen unsere Schätze in die Tiefen des Klosters bringen, wo sie sicher vor Feuer und Raub sind. Wenn uns das nicht gelingt, war all unsere Arbeit und Mühe umsonst!“

_Das schaffen wir niemals!_  
  
„Was gehen uns die Vampire und Hylden an?   
Sollen sie sich doch gegenseitig umbringen, uns betrifft das doch nicht!“   
Nur peripher bekam Janos die Worte mit, und auch die Antwort von Thomas.  
„Idiot!“, brüllte der rothaarige Mönch aufgebracht.   
„Glaubst du, die Geflügelten werden sich einen Dreck um uns scheren?   
Wir sind für sie nicht mehr als Ameisen, die auf dem Boden herumkriechen! Niemand wird sich darum kümmern, was mit uns geschehen wird!“   
Sein Gesicht war rot vor Zorn. Er sah zum Fürchten aus.  
„Ich sage, wir beginnen sofort damit, die Bücher und Schriftrollen in Sicherheit zu bringen!“  
  
Und sie taten gut daran, die Mönche von Avernus.   
Tag und Nacht schufteten sie wie die Wahnsinnigen, um das uralte Wissen zu retten. Janos blieb bei ihnen.   
Er war einer der ihren, auch wenn die Grundstimmung der Menschen gegenüber Vampiren und Hylden rapide abkühlte.  
Ein halbes Jahr später erreichte der Krieg Avernus.   
Das Kloster brannte bis auf die Grundmauern nieder, als sich Hylden und Vampire eine erbitterte Luftschlacht lieferten.   
Die Kräfte ihrer Magier setzten das Städtchen an mehreren Stellen in Brand, der sich Dank eines starken Windes ausbreitete, bis er schließlich das Kloster erreichte.   
Janos, der sich mit den Resten der Mönche in die nahen Berge gerettet hatte, konnte dem Schrecken nur von weit entfernt zusehen.   
Bis zuletzt hatten die Mönche fieberhaft daran gearbeitet, das Wissen in Sicherheit zu bringen. Selbst als das Donnern und Blitzen der magischen Geschosse die Luft über der Stadt zerrissen hatten, waren sie emsig hin und her gerannt.   
Janos, als einer der letzten, verließ das brennende Kloster, als nichts mehr zu retten war.   
Der Ort, der für über fünf Jahre sein Zuhause gewesen war, starb unter seinen Blicken, und er konnte nichts dagegen tun.   
  
Zu den Mönchen hatten sich noch andere Einwohner der Stadt gesellt. Schweigend, mit Entsetzen in ihren Augen, mußten die Menschen dabei zusehen, wie die Krieger der Vampire und Hylden Avernus in Schutt und Asche legten.  
Janos saß etwas abseits, den Kopf in die Hände gestützt.   
Er würde nicht mehr lange hier bleiben können. Schon konnte er den unverhohlenen Haß der Menschen um ihn herum spüren.  
„Was hast du jetzt vor?“   
Thomas hatte sich neben ihn gesetzt. Der Bart des Mannes war an mehreren Stellen angesengt. Ruß färbte sein Gesicht und seine Hände schwarz.  
„Ich werde nach Uschtenheim fliegen. Meine Familie wird mich brauchen. Danach... ich weiß nicht. Ich werde mich wohl den Truppen anschließen müssen. In diesen Zeiten steht jeder Vampir unter Waffen.“   
Er biß die Zähne so fest zusammen, daß sie knirschten.  
„Verdammt!“   
Thomas antwortete nicht, sondern erhob sich.  
Lange blieb er so, den Blick auf das brennende Avernus gerichtet. „Wieder heimatlos“, murmelte er leise, um dann seinen Blick auf den Vampir zu richten, der in hilfloser Wut mit den Zähnen knirschte und die Federn seiner Flügel sträubte.  
„Janos?“   
Er blickte überrascht hoch. Der rothaarige Mensch stand wie ein Schatten über ihm, die Sonne im Rücken.  
„Leb wohl.“  
  
Auch Uschtenheim brannte und viele andere Dörfer und Städte Nosgoths.  
Janos war es nicht gelungen, sein Heimatdorf rechtzeitig zu erreichen, bevor die Hylden dort einfielen.   
Dicke Rauchsäulen über den Bergen hatten ihm bereits mitgeteilt, daß er zu spät gekommen war.   
Wie in einem Alptraum war er schweigend durch die Sträßchen des Dorfes gewankt, das erfüllt gewesen war vom Leid der Verwundeten und Sterbenden.   
Zunächst hatten seine Schritte nur einem Ziel gegolten.   
  
Sein Elternhaus wies alle Spuren eines Kampfes auf.   
Die Fenster waren eingeschlagen, Blut und Brandflecken verunstalteten die Mauer.   
Die Wiese davor war aufgewühlt, verbrannt und mit tiefen Furchen versehen.   
Es schien, als hätte sich hier während der Nacht ein größerer Kampf abgespielt.   
Leblose Körper von Hylden und Vampiren lagen im Gras, das getränkt war von ihrem Blut.   
War es seinem Vater gelungen, eine kleine Gruppe von Vampiren um sich zu scharen, die den Angreifern entgegengetreten waren?  
Vorsichtig schob er die Haustüre auf.   
Gestank von Blut schlug ihm entgegen und raubte ihm im ersten Moment den Atem. Auch hier lagen Vampire und Hylden ineinander verkeilt.   
Janos erkannte Frauen und Kinder unter ihnen, die hier scheinbar Zuflucht gesucht hatten. Niemand von ihnen war mehr am Leben. Geisterhaft ächzte das stille Haus in seinen hölzernen Fugen, als er sich durch die abgeschlachteten Leiber schob.  
Janos war selbst überrascht, wie kalt ihn der Anblick ließ. Sein Gehirn schien nicht registrieren zu wollen, was es sah.  
  
Erst als er über die blutüberströmten Körper seiner Brüder stolperte, bekam der kalte Panzer die ersten Risse.   
Ihm begannen die Tränen hinter den Augen zu brennen, als er sich nach ihnen bückte, die sich eng aneinandergedrängt hatten, um sich gegenseitig Schutz zu geben.  
„Oh, Gott.“   
Die Worte waren nicht mehr als ein lautloses Hauchen. Einzeln trug er sie nach draußen, um sie auf dem Gras vor dem Haus zu betten.   
Er würde sie ordentlich bestatten, sobald er seinen Vater gefunden hatte. Denn so sehr er auch gesucht hatte, er war weder im Haus noch draußen fündig geworden.   
Ob ihm die Flucht gelungen war? Vielleicht mit einigen der anderen? Im Gebirge gab es genügend Möglichkeiten, sich zu verstecken.  
Der kurze Hoffnungsschimmer wurde brutal ausgelöscht, als Janos bei seiner Suche den Platz vor der kleinen Kapelle von Uschtenheim erreichte.   
Auch hier lagen Tote und Verwundete, Hylden und Vampire, durcheinander, die Janos jedoch nur am Rande bemerkte.   
Sein Blick wurde unaufhaltsam auf die leblose Gestalt gezerrt, die nackt an der Kapellentüre hing. Mit zwei dicken Nägeln waren seine Handgelenke an der blutbeschmierten Eingangstür festgenagelt worden.   
Haut hing in blutigen Fetzen von seinem nackten Rücken. Tiefe Striemen, die an den Ecken scheußlich ausgefranst waren.   
Janos merkte, wie ihm die Knie plötzlich schwach wurden. Zitternd mußte er sich an einer Hausmauer abstützen, um sich auf den Beinen halten zu können.   
Schmerzhaft verkrallte sich seine rechte Hand in seine linke Brust, als ihm das Atmen immer schwerer wurde.   
  
Tränenblind stolperte er schließlich auf den grausig entstellten Leichnam seines Vaters zu. Gegen besseres Wissen zog und zerrte er an den Nägeln, die viel zu tief in Holz und Fleisch staken, als daß sie sich ohne Werkzeug herausziehen hätten lassen können.   
Die Hylden hatten ein abschreckendes Exempel statuiert, was mit denen geschah, die sich ihnen offen widersetzten.  
Janos gab auf.   
Schluchzend ließ er sich neben der Holztüre nieder und verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen.  
Als schließlich, kurz nach Einbruch der Nacht, ein Trupp Vampire auftauchte und sich um die Toten und Verwundeten kümmerte, schloß sich ihnen Janos an.   
Er hatte in den letzten Tagen jeglichen Halt in seinem Leben verloren. Nun suchte er nach etwas Neuem.   
Und wenn dieses Neue der Haß auf die Hylden war, nun gut, dann sollte es so sein!


	7. Funken

Über Jahre sollte sich der Krieg gegen die Hylden hinziehen, der stetig an Grausamkeit zunahm.   
Es verging kein Tag, an dem nicht von Greueltaten berichtet wurde, die von beiden Seiten begangen wurden. Endlose Reihen gepfählter Hylden, verkohlte Überreste von Vampiren, standen an der Tagesordnung.   
Niemand wurde verschont, weder Kinder noch Alte.   
Und wenn die Menschen zwischen die Fronten gerieten ging das grausame Schlachten wie eine Feuerwalze über sie hinweg, ohne daß sie überhaupt bemerkt wurden.  
  
Wenn er später, während der unendlich langen Zeit des Wartens und Wachens, daran zurückdachte, mußte sich Janos mit Schaudern eingestehen, daß er in dieser Zeit eine Grausamkeit und Kälte entwickelte, die er zuvor nicht an sich gekannt hatte.   
Nie hätte er sich träumen lassen, daß der Krieger in ihm so stark werden könnte.   
Obwohl er kein Soldat gewesen war, waren die Generäle und der Kreis der Neun schon bald auf ihn aufmerksam geworden.   
Mochte sein, daß ihm seine Herkunft dabei so manchen Dienst tat.   
Der Name Audron war kein Unbekannter.   
  
Sie hatten ihm einen kleinen Aufklärungstrupp unterstellt, den er in einer Art und Weise in die Schlacht führte, die das unglaubliche Führungstalent in ihm aufblitzen ließen.   
Er war mit einer Geschwindigkeit die Ränge aufgestiegen, die in einem anderen vielleicht den Stolz geweckt hätte.   
Für ihn bedeuteten die Titel jedoch nichts, sie interessierten ihn nicht.   
Das einzige, was sich für ihn änderte war die Größe der Verantwortung und der Truppen, die er befehligte.  
Unzählige Feinde hatte er in Luftschlachten zur Erde geschickt, kühl und überlegt plante er seine Feldzüge.   
Er war hart geworden, gegen sich selbst und gegenüber anderen.   
Kalt und unnahbar.   
Auch wenn ihm unter Feinden und Freunden gleichermaßen der Ruf anhing, niemals Gnade walten zu lassen, so hatte er sich doch ein starkes Rechtsempfinden bewahrt. In den Reihen der Hylden war sein Name gleichzeitig verhaßt und gefürchtet, während die eigenen Truppen in ihm einen Helden sahen – in ihm, der nie ein Krieger hatte werden wollen, der nie hatte töten wollen und doch genau das jetzt tat.  
Der Vampir war sich selbst fremd geworden.   
Oft vermißte er den alten Janos Audron, der stundenlang in der Bibliothek zu Avernus gesessen und die Schriftrollen abgeschrieben hatte.   
Der einen Hylden zum Freund gehabt hatte, aber das war alles schon so lange her. Seine schwarzen Haare, die er als Andenken an das Kloster rappelkurz geschnitten trug, waren bereits mit Silber durchsetzt, lange vor allen anderen seines Alters.  
  
Seine erkaltete Seele erwärmte sich erst wieder, als er nach einer der heftigsten Schlachten des Krieges über die zerstörten Straßen Meridians gestolpert war. Er war so müde gewesen, alles hatte ihm weh getan.   
Eine Platzwunde an seiner Stirn hatte immer noch leicht geblutet, weil er einfach noch keine Zeit gefunden hatte, sie verbinden zu lassen.   
Schon den ganzen Krieg über war die Hauptstadt der Vampire ein ständig umkämpfter Ort. Bis heute war es den Hylden jedoch nicht gelungen, sie in ihren Besitz zu bekommen, aber wer wußte schon, wie lange die Vampire noch standhalten konnten? Die Hylden schienen unendliche Kraftreserven zu besitzen, während ihren Widersachern zusehends die Soldaten ausgingen.   
Dann hatte er die Augen gesehen.   
  
Pechschwarz, glitzernd, wie Kohlestücke einer Esse, deren Feuer noch nicht entfacht worden war. Der Vampir war überrascht stehengeblieben, als er bemerkte, daß diese Augen einem jungen Menschen gehörten.   
Es war dem Vampir unmöglich gewesen, sein Alter zu schätzen.   
Er war groß gewesen, mit breiter Brust und kräftigen Armen. Der erste Flaum eines Bartes hatte sich am Kinn des Jungen gezeigt, der den Vampir mit großen Augen angestarrt hatte.  
Es war wohl einer der vielen Kriegswaisen, die zu den wenigen Menschen gehörten, die Meridian noch bevölkerten.   
Janos hatte aus einem Reflex heraus einen Schritt auf den Jungen zugemacht, da war dieser aus seiner Erstarrung erwacht.   
Geschmeidig wie eine Katze war er sofort über die Trümmer geflohen, den Schatten zu.  
  
Zunächst hatte er diese Begegnung mit einem Achselzucken abgetan.   
Doch Janos gingen die Augen des Jungen nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.   
Groß und funkelnd wie schwarze Perlen, verfolgten sie ihn bis in seine Träume. Schließlich ertappte er sich dabei, wie er den Ort ihres ersten Zusammentreffens wie unabsichtlich hin und wieder besuchte, fast so als hoffte er, den Jungen noch einmal zu sehen.  
Was er nicht wußte, auch die Neugierde des Menschen war geweckt worden.   
Den Schatten, in denen er zu Hause war, völlig angepaßt, war er dem Vampir gefolgt, ohne daß dieser etwas bemerkt hätte.   
Schwarze Augen lauerten stets in den Schatten der Trümmer, beobachteten die edle Gestalt des Geflügelten, der in der Vorstellung des Jungen einem göttlichen Wesen gleichkam.   
Auch wenn sie Tod und Vernichtung über die Menschen gebracht hatten, war er fasziniert von diesen Wesen, wenn sie, mühelos wie es schien, über die Himmel glitten.  
Schließlich faßte sich der Junge ein Herz.   
  
Als er Janos das nächste Mal alleine über den Platz streichen sah, verließ er sein Versteck. Der Vampir bemerkte ihn sofort. Trotzdem tat er überrascht, als er sich dem Menschen zuwandte.  
Der Junge schluckte, als er die goldenen Augen auf sich gerichtet sah, ließ sich sein Unbehagen ansonsten jedoch nicht anmerken.   
Er hatte in dieser Hölle nicht überlebt, weil ihm jeder seine Furcht ansehen konnte.   
Hier überlebten nur die Starken.  
„Was schleichst du immer hier herum?!“, verlangte er laut zu wissen.   
Seine Stimme knarrte und ließ darauf schließen, daß er den Stimmbruch gerade erst hinter sich hatte.   
„Hier gibt es nichts für jemanden wie dich zu suchen! Hier gibt es nur uns!“   
Janos blickte sich bei diesen Worten unauffällig um.  
„Wen meinst du mit uns?“, wollte er neugierig wissen.   
Der Junge vor ihm verschränkte die Arme vor der breiten Brust. Unter seiner schmutzigen Haut wölbten sich die Muskeln.   
„Meine Leute. Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, daß jemand in dieser Hölle für sich alleine überleben kann! Hier ist man nur in der Gruppe stark!“  
„Und du bist ihr Anführer, sehe ich das richtig?“   
Der Junge nickte ernst.   
„Also, was willst du hier, wo es nur abgerissene Menschenkinder gibt, um die sich niemand kümmert?“   
Die schwarzen Augen funkelten.   
Janos war im ersten Moment sprachlos.   
Ja, was wollte er eigentlich hier? Konnte er dem Jungen so frei heraus sagen, daß es dessen Augen waren, die ihn immer wieder hier herausgetrieben hatten?   
Wohl kaum.  
„Ich war neugierig.“  
„Neugierig? Worauf?“  
„Einfach nur neugierig. Ich habe vor dem Krieg einige Jahre mit Menschen zusammengelebt. Vielleicht vermisse ich ihre Gesellschaft ein wenig und habe gehofft, hier mit einem der ihren zusammenzutreffen.“  
„Das ist dir offensichtlich gelungen.“   
Der Junge ruckte den Kopf zur Seite, als irgendwo aus den Trümmern das Gezwitscher eines Vogels erklang.  
„Ich würde gerne noch mit dir plaudern, Blauer, aber ich werde gebraucht.“  
Der Vampir lachte. „Nicht Blauer. Ich heiße Janos.“  
  
Die Augen des Jungen wurden groß.   
Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zerbarst die Maske aus Stolz und Selbstbewußtsein, um den Blick auf ein vorwitziges Jungengesicht frei zu geben.   
„Janos? Janos Audron?!“   
Doch sofort war es wieder da, das Mißtrauen.   
„Mach dich nicht lustig über mich!“  
„Das würde ich nie wagen, tapferer Anführer.“   
Der Junge zögerte. Hin und her gerissen, den Rufen seiner Leute zu folgen und sich weiter mit dem Vampir zu unterhalten, entschloß er sich schließlich dafür, zu bleiben. Vielleicht konnte er daraus einen Vorteil schlagen, sagte er sich.  
„Ich habe gehört, du wärst ein großer Krieger, ein weiser Mann und ein Held.“   
Skeptisch blickten ihn die schwarzen Augen von oben bis unten an. „Aber mir scheint, das ist ein wenig übertrieben.“   
Der Junge reckte das Kinn vor.  
„Vielleicht hast du recht.“   
Janos lachte leise.   
Wieder war der Ruf des Vogels zu hören.  
„Mir scheint, deine Leute brauchen dich.“  
„Sie machen sich nur Sorgen. Sie fürchten sich vor euch.“  
„Und du nicht?“  
„Nein. Ich bin schließlich ihr Anführer. Ich habe keine Angst.“   
_Oder kannst es dir nicht leisten, sie zu zeigen._  
Janos schwieg beeindruckt.   
  
Es wurde immer offensichtlicher, warum dieser Junge der Führer war.   
Er kümmerte sich um seine Leute, er sprach für sie, war ein Fels, an den sich die lehnen konnten, die selbst nicht stark genug waren.   
„Wie heißt du?“, wollte der Vampir wissen und machte einen Schritt auf den Jungen zu, der fast sofort blitzschnell auswich.   
Ein Überschlag nach hinten und er landete auf einem der höhergelegenen Trümmer. Geduckt wie ein wildes Tier, glommen die schwarzen Augen in den heraufziehenden Schatten.   
Und er war verdammt schnell!  
Janos blieb stehen, die Hände erhoben, um dem Jungen zu zeigen, daß er keine bösen Absichten hegte.   
Trotzdem, der Mensch blieb wachsam und mißtrauisch. Für ihn stand einfach zuviel auf dem Spiel.  
Ein frischer Wind kam auf, der Staub und Asche durch die zerstörten Straßen Meridians trieb.   
Dazu den Geruch von Tod und Krankheit.  
„Vorador“, murmelte der Junge schließlich, während er sich tiefer in die Schatten zurückzog.   
  
Sie liefen sich noch öfter über den Weg, der Mensch und der Vampir. Ja, manchmal schien es beinahe so, als würden sie die Gesellschaft des anderen absichtlich suchen. Über die Zeit hinweg entwickelte sich eine seltsame Freundschaft zwischen den beiden. Vorador hatte in Janos eine Art Vaterersatz und jemanden, der ihn gelegentlich mit Essen versorgen konnte, gefunden und Janos jemandem, dem es gelang, ein Stück seines alten Ichs wieder hervorzukitzeln.   
Immer öfter konnte man die beiden irgendwo auf dem Trümmerfeld Meridian sitzen sehen. Voradors Mißtrauen war nur langsam geschwunden.   
Er hatte schon oft genug erlebt, daß zu voreiliges Vertrauen zu einem schnellen Tod führen konnte.   
  
Als die Vampire Meridian nach mehrjährigem Kampf schließlich räumen mußten, war der Trupp um ein Mitglied reicher.   
„Wir erlauben nicht, daß du diesen Menschen mit dir nimmst!“   
Die Entscheidung des Kreises der Neun war eindeutig gewesen, als er seinen Wunsch vor sie gebracht hatte, Vorador als seinen Vertrauten zu akzeptieren.   
Die obersten Vampire trauten den Menschen nicht.   
Überall witterten sie Verräter und Spione.   
Trotzdem hatte sich Janos, Kraft seiner Autorität, über ihre Entscheidung hinweggesetzt. Er hatte die Vorstellung nicht ertragen, den Jungen, der ihm in den letzten Jahren ans Herz gewachsen war, in der Hölle Meridian zurückzulassen. Was, wenn er den Hylden in die Hände fiel?  
  
Vorador davon zu überzeugen, ihn zu begleiten, sollte ein ganz schönes Stück schwerer werden. Der Junge war schließlich ein Anführer, er konnte seine Leute nicht einfach so zurücklassen. Sie brauchten ihn.  
Erst als sich Janos dazu bereit erklärt hatte, die Handvoll Kinder und Jugendlichen aus Meridian zu bringen, stimmte Vorador endlich zu.  
„Werde ich dann auch mit dir gegen die Hylden kämpfen?“, wollte er wissen, als er eines Abends im Feldherrenzelt auf seiner Strohmatratze lag, die rauhe Decke bis unter die Nase gezogen.   
Es war kalt geworden und der junge Mann fröstelte.  
Janos, gerade dabei den Schlachtplan für den nächsten Tag auszuarbeiten, schüttelte langsam den Kopf.   
„Ich fürchte nein.“  
„Warum? Ich kann kämpfen!“  
„Ich weiß, aber du hast keine Flügel.“  
Es war etwas, woran der Mensch sein Leben lang zu knabbern haben würde. Sehnsüchtig blickte er auf die Geflügelten, wenn sie sich auf ihren schwarzen Schwingen in die Lüfte erhoben.   
Er blieb an den Erdboden gefesselt, so gerne er ihnen auch gefolgt wäre.   
Auch wenn er sich durch das Leben unter den Vampiren immer stärker ihnen zugehörig fühlte, so war dies doch immer ein Zeichen für ihn, daß er nicht wirklich einer der ihren war, nicht dazu gehörte.   
Und das schmerzte.  
  
Statt dessen entdeckte Vorador schon sehr bald etwas, was ihn packte und nicht mehr losließ. Während nämlich Janos mit den anderen Generälen beriet, strich Vorador regelmäßig durch das Lager der Vampire.   
Diese hatten sich schon recht bald an den Anblick des jungen Menschen mit den pechschwarzen Locken gewöhnt und schenkten ihm kaum mehr Beachtung.   
Auf einem dieser Streifzüge ergab es sich, daß Vorador an einer Schmiede vorbeikam. Fasziniert hatte er den arbeitenden Vampiren dabei zugesehen, wie sie Lanzen, Speere und Schwerte schmiedeten.   
Schwere Hämmer krachten mit Kraft auf Ambosse, Schweiß perlte über die Muskeln der Schmiede, während die Funken knisterten, in die Luft geschleudert wurden, um dort ihr leuchtendes, aber kurzes Dasein auszuhauchen.  
Es war Liebe auf den ersten Blick, anders konnte es Vorador nicht beschreiben.   
In seinen Fingern kribbelte es, diese Kunst zu erlernen.   
  
Schon bald konnte man ihn stundenlang an der Esse stehen sehen, deren Glut sich in seinen Augen widerspiegelte. So sehr es ihn auch bedrückte, niemals mit Janos und den anderen Vampiren über die Himmel gleiten zu können, jetzt hatte er einen Ersatz gefunden.   
„Ich sage dir, Janos, der Junge hat ein unglaubliches Talent. Der schmiedet Schwerter, wie andere Leute Brot backen. Es war eine gute Idee, ihn mitzunehmen.“  
„Ich weiß. Er ist etwas Besonderes.“   
Ein Lächeln hatte sich auf Janos Gesicht ausgebreitet.  
„Du magst ihn wirklich sehr, nicht wahr?“  
„Er ist wie ein Sohn für mich, ja.“  
Ein Sohn, der über die Jahre hinweg prächtig gedieh und sich seinen Platz in der Vampirgemeinschaft sicherte.   
Immer wieder erstaunte er seine Wahlfamilie damit, wie er die Techniken des Schmiedens verfeinerte, selbst neue entwickelte und Waffen schuf, die in ganz Nosgoth ihresgleichen suchten.   
In der Feste der Vampire hatte er sich eine eigene Schmiede eingerichtet, in der er in Ruhe arbeiten konnte, während die Vampire weiterhin in grausame Luftkämpfe verwickelt waren.   
Der Mensch konnte Tagelang in seiner Schmiede verbringen, mit nichts anderem zur Gesellschaft, als dem Zischen der Glut, seinen Werkzeugen und seinen Gedanken.  
  
So fand ihn auch Janos, als er eines Abends sachte die eisenbeschlagene Holztüre zur Schmiede aufschob.  
„Vorador?“, vorsichtig trat er ein.   
„Bist du noch wach?“ Goldene Augen funkelten im Widerschein der Glut, die die aufgeräumte Werkstatt beleuchtete und wärmte.  
„Wenn ich schlafen würde, Janos, hätte ich die Türe verriegelt“, erklang der dunkle Baß des Mannes, der sich an ebendieser Glut die rauhen Hände wärmte.   
Er trug die einfache Bekleidung der Vampire.   
Das weiße Hemd, das die muskulösen Arme mit den Tätowierungen frei ließ, spannte sich über seiner breiten Brust.   
Vorador hätte sich den Rock eines Edelmannes überwerfen können und trotzdem hätte sofort jeder den Schmied in ihm erkannt.   
Ein stacheliger, wirrer, schwarzer Bart umrahmte ein breites, nicht unansehnliches Gesicht. Nach wie vor war sein Alter schwer abzuschätzen, vielleicht Mitte Dreißig, vielleicht auch älter.   
Oder jünger.  
Janos Audron hatte nie danach gefragt.   
Es war ihm nicht wichtig erschienen. Jetzt aber, als er mit seinen schwarzen Schwingen die Schmiede auszufüllen schien, fühlte er Reue, dem Menschen, für den er so viel empfand, so wenig Zeit geschenkt zu haben.   
Zu sehr war er mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt gewesen. Die Zeit war so schnell vergangen, und ehe er es sich versehen hatte, war aus dem Jungen ein stattlicher Mann geworden.  
  
„Ich dachte schon, du kommst gar nicht mehr!“ Unterbrachen die Worte des Schmiedes seine Gedanken. Sie klangen schroff, aber Janos kannte ihn mittlerweile gut genug um zu erkenne, daß der Mensch damit nur seine Sorge zu verstecken suchte.   
Wie wenig er sich doch verändert hatte, schmunzelte der Vampir.   
„Es tut mir leid, Vorador, aber ich konnte nicht früher weg. Es gibt viel zu tun.“  
„Ja, so wie immer.“   
Der wuchtige Schmied grinste säuerlich, bevor er an einen der Waffenschränke herantrat.   
„Hier. Wie es sich die Herren und Damen Vampire gewünscht haben. Ich hoffe, es gefällt, was auch immer ihr damit vorhabt.“  
Janos nahm das Schwert entgegen.   
Das Auffälligste war die geschwungene Klinge und das Schwertstichblatt in Form eines Totenkopfes.   
Vorador hatte ein Faible für geschwungene Klingen, das wußte der Vampir, aber diese hier war von einer Qualität, die alles übertraf, was die Schmiede seines Volkes jemals geschaffen hatten.   
Ein Mensch hatte die Vampire übertroffen.  
„Es ist eine wundervolle Arbeit, Vorador. Ich danke dir.“  
Die Antwort des Schmieds bestand aus einem unbestimmten Grunzlaut. Dann wurde es wieder still.  
„Noch etwas, Janos?“  
Der Vampir hielt das Schwert fast liebevoll in den Klauen.   
Abwesend glitt sein Blick über die geflammte Klinge.   
„Ja. Ich wollte mich von dir verabschieden.“  
Vorador blickte ihn erstaunt an.  
„Falls der Plan der Neun fehlschlägt und wir morgen gegen die Hylden unterliegen, werde ich später keine Gelegenheit mehr dazu haben.“  
Der Mann an der Esse antwortete nicht.  
„Sieht es so schlimm aus?“, wollte er schließlich wissen.  
Der Vampir seufzte. Seine Schwingen raschelten.   
Ein nervöses Geräusch.   
  
„Wir sind den Hylden zahlenmäßig weit unterlegen.   
Selbst wenn wir wie die Falken kämpfen würden, hätten wir wenig Aussicht auf den Sieg. Aber wir können dieser Konfrontation auch nicht ausweichen.   
Sollten die Hylden tatsächlich die Herrschaft über Nosgoth erringen, dann würde das ewige Sklaverei für die Menschen bedeuten und Tod für uns.“  
„Ich dachte immer, das sei ein ideologischer Krieg, in dem es darum geht, wer den richtigen Gott anbetet?“  
Das Lachen, das der blauhäutige Vampir nun ausstieß war bitter.  
„Ein Grund ist so gut wie jeder andere.“   
Seine goldenen Augen suchten die schwarzen des Schmieds.   
„Es ist immer einfach, sich hinter Gott zu verstecken. Dagegen ist die Wahrheit viel weniger mystisch. Ich weiß nicht, wann die ersten Hylden in Nosgoth aufgetaucht sind, aber sie breiteten sich aus und machten uns unser Gebiet streitig.   
Sie sind Eroberer, sie kommen mit Feuer und Schwert und wer sich nicht unterwirft, wird solange bekämpft, bis er sich unterwirft. Oder stirbt. Aber wir werden uns ihnen nicht beugen!“   
Vorador war bestürzt über den harten Zug in den Augen des Vampirs.  
„Kann man denn nicht mit ihnen reden?“   
„Nein, man kann nicht-...“   
Janos hielt plötzlich inne. Sein Blick wurde glasig. Starr blickte er in die Glut. Es schien Vorador beinahe so, als würde sich in den goldenen Augen seines Wohltäters etwas spiegeln, das schon sehr lange Zeit zurücklag.   
Der Augenblick ging vorbei.   
Traurig schüttelte der Vampir den Kopf.   
„Nein, man kann nicht mit ihnen reden.“   
  
Ein bitteres Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. „Es sind barbarische Kreaturen, denen Macht mehr am Herzen liegt als alles andere.“  
Der Mensch seufzte schwer.   
„Gibt es irgend etwas, was ich für dich tun kann?“  
Der Blick des Vampirs wurde weich. „Nein, du kannst nichts tun, aber ich danke dir für dein Angebot.“   
Er sieht müde aus, dachte sich Vorador. Einzelne Federn der Schwingen standen kreuz und quer, bemerkte er und schüttelte den Kopf. In manchen Dingen war Janos so furchtbar nachlässig.  
Seufzend machte er einen Schritt auf den Vampir zu, um die losen Federn aus den Schwingen zu zupfen.  
„Wie wollen Sie damit morgen die Himmel unsicher machen, Herr General Audron?“, tadelte er den schweigenden Vampir mit leichtem Spott in der Stimme. „Wirklich, Sie sollten besser auf Ihre Schwingen achtgeben.“   
Ein harter Griff um sein Handgelenk ließ den Schmied verstummen.   
Als er aufsah, blickte er direkt in die goldenen Augen des Vampirs.   
Das leise Knacken und der Widerschein der Glut füllten für kurzen Moment den gesamten Raum aus.   
Vorador konnte einen Schauer nicht verhindern, der ihm das breite Rückgrat entlangkletterte, um sich zwischen seinen Schulterblättern festzusetzen.   
Er versank im flüssigen Gold der Augen, die ihn in diesem Augenblick an die tanzenden Flammen seiner Schmiede erinnerten.   
Die Zeit selbst schien für einige wenige Sekunden still zu stehen.  
Was auch immer in diesem Bruchteil der Zeit hätte geschehen sollen, geschah nicht. Janos ließ Voradors Handgelenk los.   
Er raschelte mit den Schwingen, was einige Federn mehr zu Boden gleiten ließ.   
„Es wird Zeit. Ich muß los. Es gibt noch so viel zu tun, und es ist niemand da, der mir die Arbeit abnehmen kann.“   
Ein trauriges Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen.   
„Wenn es Gott so will, dann werden wir uns in wenigen Tagen wiedersehen, ansonsten... es hat mich glücklich gemacht, daß ich dich kennenlernen durfte, Vorador.“  
  
Er war schon halb und halb zur Tür draußen, da hielt in ein barsches „Warte!“ zurück.   
Als er sich umwandte, stand der Mensch in der Mitte der Schmiede. Seine Hände hatte er zu Fäusten geballt, und er zitterte.   
Ganz offensichtlich kämpfte er mit den Worten und seinem Unvermögen, sich auszudrücken.  
„Viel Glück“, murmelte er schließlich.   
Ein Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des Vampirs.  
„Ich danke dir.“   
Vorador wandte sich ab, der Esse zu.   
Er spürte, wie sich der Vampir nach kurzem Zögern zurückzog, konnte das Schlagen der Türe hören und dann nichts mehr außer dem Zischen der Glut.


	8. Vae Victis!

Das Schloß war errichtet worden.   
Weit stand es offen, bereit, den Feind aufzunehmen.   
Er hatte den Schlüssel an seiner Seite, eine Waffe, furchtbarere, als alles, was jemals über Nosgoths Gefilde gekommen war.   
Eine Waffe, die nach dem Blut ihrer Feinde dürstete.   
Er hatte es bis ins Innerste seiner Seele gespürt, als der Reaver in seiner Hand erwacht war, hungrig wie ein wildes Tier.   
Als er sich in die Schlacht geworfen hatte, war die geflammte Klinge hin und her gejagt, hatte gesummt, sich tief in die Leiber ihrer Feinde gebohrt und deren Blut getrunken.   
Sie steckte ihn an mit ihrem Blutdurst.   
Alles verschwamm vor seinen Augen.   
Er roch das frische Blut, sah, wie es spritzte, aus den Körpern sprudelte und alles in ihm schrie, es zu trinken.  
Es war ein Vorspiel dessen gewesen, was die Zukunft bringen sollte.  
  
Als die letzten Verse gesprochen worden waren, begannen die Hylden zu begreifen, was ihnen für eine Gefahr drohte.   
Mit Schrecken erkannten sie, daß es für sie keine Möglichkeit mehr gab, dem Kerker zu entkommen.   
Hash’ak’gik hatte die Katastrophe kommen sehen.   
Oder vielmehr gespürt.   
Schockwellen gleich war die entfesselte Macht der Säulen über Nosgoth hinweggerollt, die die magischen Barrieren der Hyldenmagier hinweggeschwemmt hatte, wie eine Springflut einen morschen Zaun.   
Hilflos hatte er mitangesehen, wie sich seine Kameraden, einer nach dem anderen, schreiend in grünen Nebel aufzulösen begannen, um in Richtung der Säulen gezogen zu werden, die wie Finger am Horizont in den Himmel griffen.   
Schon konnte er ihre unwiderstehliche Macht an seiner Rüstung, seinem Körper zerren fühlen, so sehr er sich auch dagegen stemmte, seine magischen Kräfte dagegen warf und die Kraft seines durch Krieg und Kampf gestählten Körpers.   
  
Sollte das das Ende sein?!   
Sollten sie jetzt, da sie nach einem 1000 jährigen Krieg an der Schwelle zum Sieg standen, alle untergehen?!   
„NEIN!!“, brüllte er mit aller Kraft gegen die tosende Magie an.   
Da konnte er vor sich den verhaßten Vampir erkennen, den er seit Anbeginn der Schlacht zu stellen versucht hatte.   
Überall wo der Fremde mit seinem seltsam geformten Schwert erschien, brachte er Tod und Vernichtung in die Reihen der Hylden.   
Niemand hatte ihn aufhalten können!  
Brennender Haß loderte in der Brust des Hylden auf.   
Mit einem Schrei, der nichts mehr von einem intelligenten Wesen hatte, warf er sich gegen seinen Feind.   
Der Vampir spürte die Gefahr, warf sich in der Luft herum und konnte den tödlichen Schlag gerade noch abfangen.   
Funken stoben, als die beiden Klingen aufeinanderprallten. Immer stärker konnte Hash’ak’gik die Säulen an seiner Form zerren spüren.   
Er wollte nicht eingesperrt werden! Wenn es nicht anders ging, würde er den Tod ewiger Verdammnis vorziehen! Und diesen Vampir, der so viele der Seinen auf dem Gewissen hatte, würde er mitnehmen!   
Wie die Berserker gingen Vampir und Hylden aufeinander los.   
Sie hatten hier ihre Meister gefunden, das war ihnen in dem Moment klar geworden, als sich ihre Klingen das erste Mal berührt hatten.   
Aber der Vampir war im Vorteil, an ihm nagten keine starken, magischen Kräfte!  
  
Verbissen versuchte Hash’ak’gik, eine Lücke in der Verteidigung seines Gegners zu finden, der ihn unablässig mit wuchtigen Hieben eindeckte.  
Da!   
Blitzschnell stach der Hylden zu und... verfehlte!   
Wütend schrie er auf, als der Vampir mit einem kräftigen Schlag seiner Flügel nach hinten auswich, um dann in einer halsbrecherischen Aktion nach unten zu kreiseln. Hash’ak’gik folgte ihm nicht. Bestürzt begleiteten seine Blicke den Flug des Vampirs, bis dieser wieder an Höhe gewonnen hatte und nun nur mehr wenige Meter von seinem Feind entfernt in der Luft verhielt.   
Grüne Nebel zogen vor den Augen des Hylden vorbei, als sein Körper der Magie endlich nachgab.   
Der Vampir hatte das Schwert nicht sinken lassen.   
Gleichwohl zögerte er, ein weiteres Mal anzugreifen.   
Gleichmäßig schlugen die schwarzen Schwingen hinter ihm, während das Licht der untergehenden Sonne rötliche Schatten auf die blaue Haut zauberte.   
  
Ein humorloses Lächeln kreuzte die Lippen des sich auflösenden Hylden, bevor er sein Schwert in einer verächtlich grüßenden Geste senkrecht vor das Gesicht hob.   
In seinen Augen flackerte der Haß, als er begann, aus uraltem Wissen zu rezitieren.   
Weit wurde seine volle Stimme getragen, und mit ihnen die gehässigen Worte, die sich brennend wie Säure in die Seelen der Vampire ätzte.   
Kaum waren die Sätze verklungen, als der Hylden den Kampf gegen die Macht der Säulen verlor und zu seinen Mitstreiter in den Kerker gezerrt wurde.  
  
Vorador brauchte kein Hellseher zu sein, um zu spüren, daß etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Die Schlacht war schon längst beendet.   
Er hatte die Siegesnachrichten bereits erhalten, aber trotzdem war es unheimlich still in der Vampirfeste. Kein Freudentaumel, keine Siegesfeier.   
Nur Stille.   
Schweigend war der Mensch durch die verlassene Feste gestreift, ohne auf einen Vampir gestoßen zu sein. Sein Unbehagen wuchs, bis er schließlich wieder in die Wärme und Sicherheit seiner Schmiede zurückkehrte.   
Er würde wohl auf Janos oder einen der anderen warten müssen, um Näheres zu erfahren.  
  
Heftige Schläge gegen seine Türe rissen ihn mitten in den Nacht dermaßen aus dem Schlaf, daß der Schmied im ersten Moment völlig orientierungslos war.   
Nur im leinernen Nachthemd schlüpfte er aus dem Bett und rannte die Stufen hinab in die Schmiede.   
Die Glut tauchte den Raum in schwaches rotes Licht.   
Aus reiner Gewohnheit griff sich Vorador den schweren Hammer.   
Er war müde und überreizt, zudem nach wie vor unruhig über die unnatürliche Stille in der Vampirfeste.   
Seine auf den zerstörten Straßen von Meridian geschärften Sinne hatten die Kontrolle übernommen und auf Alarmbereitschaft geschalten.  
„Wer ist da?!“   
In seiner tiefen Stimme lag genug unterschwellige Drohung, um ein Rudel Wölfe in die Flucht zu schlagen.   
Er erhielt keine Antwort, was ihn noch mißtrauischer werden ließ.   
Einige Herzschläge lang war es still und er immer mehr der Meinung, einfach nur schlecht geträumt zu haben, als ein leises Kratzen an der Türe zu hören war.   
Doch es war das verzweifelte „Vorador“, das den Schmied alle Vorsicht vergessen und die Türe aufreißen ließ.   
Janos fiel ihm geradewegs in die kräftigen Arme.   
  
Seine Schwingen hingen kraftlos, unordentlich und zerzaust nach unten. Beinahe erinnerten sie den Schmied an die Krähe, die er den letzten Winter dabei beobachtet hatte, wie sie sich mit einem gebrochenen Flügel durch den frischgefallenen Schnee gekämpft hatte.   
Das Schicksal des Vogels hatte ihn in keinster Weise berührt, aber als er wenig später Überreste von Federn und etwas Blut fand, hatte er doch einen Stich Reue empfunden. Dabei war der Vampir nicht verletzt, nur furchtbar geschwächt, was Vorador stutzig werden ließ.   
Nach einer Schlacht diesen Ausmaßes mußten Verletzungen doch an der Tagesordnung stehen! Aber nichts, kein Kratzer!  
Janos goldene Augen irrten ziellos in der Schmiede hin und her, bis sie schließlich an Voradors bärtigem Gesicht hängenblieben.  
„Bei Gott, was haben wir getan.“   
Fast lautlos kamen die Worte über die blauen Lippen, während der glühende Körper des Geflügelten gleichzeitig unter einem Fieber erschauerte.   
Krallen trieben sich schmerzhaft in Voradors breite Schultern, als der Vampir versuchte, Halt zu finden.  
Schließlich gab er es auf und sank kraftlos zurück in die Arme des Schmiedes.   
„Was haben wir nur getan...“  
Vorador verstand die Welt nicht mehr.   
Es warf ihn aus der Bahn, Janos, zu dem er fast ein Leben lang aufgeblickt hatte, der in seiner Vorstellung nach wie vor ein göttliches Wesen war, stark, edel und gerecht, so verletzlich in seinen Armen- ausgerechnet seinen schwachen, menschlichen Armen!- liegen zu sehen.   
„Janos...“   
  
Wenig später hatte er den Vampir nach oben getragen und in sein Bett gesteckt.   
Er wagte es nicht, von der Seite des Geflügelten zu weichen, dessen Krallen sich in die Bettdecke verkrallt hatten und zuckten.   
Sein Körper zitterte immer wieder unter den Attacken des Fiebers. Vorador saß daneben, unfähig, etwas zu tun.   
Es war niemand in der stillen Feste der Vampire, der ihm hätte helfen können. Sachte strich der Schmied immer wieder die schwarzen Haare aus dem Gesicht des Vampirs, das trotz des Fiebers auffällig trocken war.   
Keine Spur von Schweiß glänzte auf der Stirn.   
Und die Zähne... waren doch nicht immer so spitz gewesen, oder?  
Den Kopf auf die Hände gestützt beobachtete der Mensch den Vampir voller Sorge.  
Was war nur geschehen? Was hatten die Hylden bloß getan?!  
  
Nichts sollte mehr so wie früher sein. Durch den Fluch der Hylden aus dem Licht verbannt, verkamen die einst edlen Vampire zu unsterblichen, bluttrinkenden Schatten ihrer selbst.   
Ihr Haß hatte Vampire und Hylden gleichermaßen ins Verderben gezogen. Hier einen Schuldigen suchen zu wollen, war absurd.  
Zu Tausenden richteten sich die Vampire in den kommenden Jahrzehnten selbst, als sie zu allem Übel erkennen mußte, daß ihr Gott verstummt war und sich von ihnen abgewandt hatte.   
Gottes Gnade galt nicht den Unsterblichen.   
Wieviel Wahrheit doch in diesem einen Satz lag!   
Er hatte das Blut, Flüssen gleich, über die marmornen Böden der Vampirfeste fließen sehen. Seine Worte waren nie durch Trauer und Qual durchgedrungen.   
Wieviel treue Freunde hatten sich in den Selbstmord gestürzt, um ihrem Schmerz zu entgehen?   
Und er, was war mit ihm?   
Vielleicht hätte er den selben Weg gewählt, wenn, ja, wenn er nicht geschworen hätte, als zehnter des Kreises der Neun über das heilige Schwert zu wachen.   
Und wenn Vorador nicht gewesen wäre.   
Wie zuvor für die Kriegswaisen in Meridian, so war der Mensch nun der Fels für ihn.   
***  
Janos Audron kam langsam wieder zu sich.   
Die Erinnerungen flackerten in seinem Geist, verblaßten und verloschen endgültig, als er die Augen aufschlug.  
Kalter Gitterrost begrüßte ihn, blinkende Lichter, lautes Zischen und Kälte hießen ihn willkommen.   
Die grausame Realität seines Kerkers hatte ihn wieder.


	9. Epilog

Unendlich lange Zeit war er gefallen.   
Dunkelheit hatte Licht abgelöst, Licht Dunkelheit.   
Später hatten sich bunte Streifen Lichts zu einem Strudel vereinigt, dessen Auge so grell war, daß der Fallende seine eigenen schließen mußte.   
Der Wind hatte grausam an seinen Flügeln und seinem Körper gerissen.   
Unzählige Male hatte er während des Falls versucht, seine Schwingen zu entfalten, dem Kerker zu entgehen, in den ihn der Hyldenlord in einem letzten boshaften Akt geschleudert hatte.   
Es war ihm nicht gelungen.   
  
Wie hatte er auch so närrischen sein können zu glauben, er wäre seinem Feind gewachsen?   
Nach der langen Zeit, die er die Masse mit Energie versorgt hatte, waren seine eigenen Kräfte auf ein Minimum zusammengeschmolzen.   
Ja, es war so weit gekommen, daß sich sein Körper in ein abscheuliches Biest verwandelt hatte, nur um Kraft zu sparen.  
  
Er hätte auf Vorador hören sollen!  
Wie sehr hatte ihn der andere Vampir angefleht, nicht zu gehen, die Sache ihm und Kain zu überlassen.   
Aber er hatte nicht hören wollen, hatte sich von seinem Haß leiten lassen und war direkt in sein Verderben gerannt.   
Wenige Schläge hatten dem Hylden genügt, um den geschwächten Urvampir zu bezwingen.   
„Ich verbanne dich in deine eigene Hölle!“   
Und wie genußvoll die Worte der Fratze des Hylden entkommen waren!  
„Sei ein Gefangener auf ewig!“  
Dann war er gefallen.  
  
Das Schreien war dabei am Schlimmsten gewesen.   
Ab einem gewissen Zeitpunkt hatte er nicht mehr gewußt, ob er es selbst war, oder einer der Tausenden, deren Sterben er in all den Jahrhunderten seines unsterblichen Daseins miterlebt hatte.  
Dann war plötzlich alles ruhig geworden.   
Das Zerren an seinem Körper hatte aufgehört, ebenso die gellenden Schreie. Seine Schwingen hatten ihm plötzlich wieder gehorcht.   
Wie die Takellage eines Schiffes waren sie mit einem lauten Knall aufgesprungen, hatten ihn im ersten Moment ein ganzes Stück nach oben gerissen und dann sanft zur Erde gebracht.   
Ungeschickt stolperte er über den rauhen Felsboden, bevor seine geschwächten Beine unter ihm nachgaben und er auf Knie und Hände fiel.   
Sein Atem ging keuchend, die Luft hier war so anders, viel dünner, als daheim. Und alles war so hell!   
  
Die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt, versuchte der gefallene Urvampir seine Umgebung zu erkunden, sobald er sich wieder soweit erholt hatte, daß ihn seine Beine trugen.   
Es war ein aussichtsloses Unterfangen.   
Schon nach wenigen Schritten in der scheinbaren Unendlichkeit dieses Ortes, bekam er keine Luft mehr. Seine Augen brannten und schmerzten.   
Keuchend mußte er stehenbleiben und verschnaufen. Es war dieser Augenblick, als er bemerkte, daß er nicht mehr alleine war.  
„Seht nur, Brüder und Schwestern, was für ein hübsches Vögelchen sich hierher verirrt hat. Ob es wohl aus dem Nest gefallen ist?“  
  
Hylden!  
  
„Ein hübsches Vögelchen, fürwahr.“   
Es war die Stimme eines zweiten Hylden, weiblich, wie es Janos schien.   
Jemand griff nach seinen Flügeln.   
Im Reflex schlug er zu und durchschnitt nur Luft.  
„Das Vögelchen hat scharfe Krallen. Sollen wir ihm die Flügelchen stutzen, damit es nicht mehr wegfliegen kann?“  
„Ja, ja!“, erklang es von überall her, so bedrohlich, daß es dem Vampir kalt den Rücken hinablief.  
„Bleibt weg von mir, ihr Teufel!“, japste er.   
„Ah, was für ein böses Vögelchen! Es hat Krallen und eine scharfe Zunge. Vielleicht ist es gar kein Vögelchen!“   
Die Stimme zischte plötzlich und ein vielfaches Zischen war die Antwort.   
„Vielleicht ist es ein Vampir. Garstiger Vampir, böser Vampir, Feind!“   
  
Jemand schlug ihm die Füße vom Boden weg.   
Mit einem überraschten Aufschrei kippte Janos hintenüber und schlug schwer auf dem scharfkantigen Felsboden auf.   
Er hatte sich kaum aufgerichtet, da waren sie auch schon auf ihm.   
Sie griffen nach ihm, nach seinen Flügeln, rissen, kratzten und bespuckten ihn, ihn, der nur blindlings um sich schlagen konnte, weil ihm die Helligkeit dieses Ortes das Sehen versagte.  
Hin und wieder fanden seine Klauen ihr Ziel, aber die Hylden waren so berauscht von ihrem Haß und ihrem Triumph über ihren alten Erzfeind, daß sie die Verletzungen, die er ihnen beibrachte, überhaupt nicht spürten.   
Schließlich traten sie ihm einige Male brutal in den Bauch, damit er Ruhe gab.  
„Was jetzt? Was jetzt, Brüder und Schwestern?“   
Die Stimme des ersten Hylden war dicht an Janos Ohr, der leise vor sich hinröchelte und keinerlei Orientierung mehr hatte. Der metallische Geschmack in seinem Mund mußte Blut sein.   
Seltsam, daß sein eigenes Blut in ihm, dem Vampir, einen Brechreiz auslöste.  
„Sollen wir ihm die Flügelchen stutzen?“   
Ein Zittern ging durch den geschundenen Körper des Urvampirs.   
Es gab keine Antwort mehr von Seiten der Hylden.   
Nur Taten.


End file.
